Who Are They?
by B.S.C.M. Twihard TVD
Summary: Bella Swan and her sister's Rosalie and Alice all get bullied when they were 12 by Edward Cullen and his friends. When a family emergency causes them to leave to England, what will happen when they come back 5 years later when they're beautiful and models? Will they get treated differently or will things continue the way they were left? Originally By bellybeans
1. Chapter 1 Basic Information

This Story Is Originally By bellybeans.

* * *

_Chapter One _

_The Information_

_Bella Point of View_

School for me and my sisters is hell.

We all attended Forks High School, but were bullied constantly for being geeks.

My name's Bella, and my sisters are called Rosalie and Alice. Our parents all died when we were babies so we got adopted by Charlie and Renée Swan. Life at home is good. Charlie and Renée loved us all even though we weren't blood related, and I love them for it.

But life at school is bad. I always study hard, spend free time reading in the library and to top it all off, I have thick black rimmed glasses. I have short brown hair that lies straight and I have almost translucent skin, I'm also small and weak. I'm an easy target.

Rosalie has long blonde hair and she also wears thick black rimmed glasses. She's tall and chubby so people don't like her because of her looks. Rose can be fierce so people tend to leave her alone.

Alice has short spiky hair and thick purple rimmed glasses. She's small but fierce so even though she's a geek, people tend to just leave her alone.

If people would take the time to get to know us though, they would realise that I'm kind and caring, Alice is fun-loving and hyper, and Rose is beautiful and loving, but they don't.

The people who bully us most are Tanya Denali, Edward Cullen (Tanya's boyfriend), Emmett Cullen, Mike Newton, Jessica Stanley and Lauren. Jasper, who is Edward and Emmett's brother doesn't bully us as much, but you can tell his dislike towards us.

The people we call our friends are Angela, Bree, Eric, and Ben. They are like us, and get bullied regular. We love them like they're family, they are always there for us, through thick and thin.

_Edwards Point of View_

_The Information_

Tomorrow we go back to school after spring break.

School is great for me. I have an amazing girlfriend that everyone is jealous of, two awesome brothers who hang around with us, and some great friends. And lets not forget the losers that we get to bully everyday.

My name's Edward, and my brothers are Emmett and Jasper. We live with our parents who are called Esmé and Carlisle. Esmé is an interior decorator whilst Carlisle is a Doctor at the Forks Hospital. They are great parents even though they aren't always around.

School is easy. I don't do anything in lessons but kiss Tanya, my girlfriend, and the teachers don't even bother us anymore, they just re-arranged all the seating plans so we're at the back to make sure we don't disturb anyone. We go around making all our own rules and when we walk through a crowd, everyone moves for us. We can do anything we want, get anything we want. Yeah, we sound really old, but we're all only 12.

The main person we enjoy to bully is Bella Swan, or Smella as we like to call her. We always trip her up, pour various drinks over her head, paint her locker, and do anything we can to annoy her. It's the good life.

My girlfriend is Tanya, my brothers are Jasper and Emmett, and my friends are Jessica and Mike. We're all pretty loyal friends so stick together most of the time. It's great fun to have such a great life!


	2. Chapter 2 Back To School

_Chapter Two_

_Back to School_

_Bella Point of View_

As I heard the alarm blaring in my ear, I rolled over in my small double bed with a groan and reached over to put on my glasses. Slowly, I climbed out of bed and started to get ready. My short hair lay just like every other day and I put on my usual jeans and plain size-to-big tee. As I left my bedroom, I saw Rose and Alice walking down the stairs to get breakfast. Once we had eaten our usual Coco Pops and had a cup of coffee, we climbed into my black Volvo with my Mum, and started off for school.

As soon as we stepped out the car, we were being glared at. _Oh great, _I thought, _I see nothing has changed._ We ignored the staring and walked into the halls. We saw our Mum wave before she left. To bad she didn't realise what was going on with school.

"Bye Rose, Alice, I've got English first with Miss Jackson, ugh." My voice sounded so flat.

"Oh is that the class you sit next to _Cullen_ and _Tanya_ in?" Alice sneered their names like they were muck, which, to be honest, they are.

"Yeah, unfortunately, see you guys at lunch." And with that I walked off, desperate to get their first to avoid name calling and people trying to trip me up, which, may I say, I can do on my own because I'm so clumsy. As I walked into the classroom, I was disappointed to see that Tanya and Edward were already sat there. Kissing. _Again._ The teachers in this dump of a school really need to get a grip because they allow this all through the lesson and it's beyond ridiculous. As I sit down, Edward shoots me a glare but then focuses all attention back to Tanya. I decide to leave them to it and pull out my books to start making notes from the topic I know we'll be covering this lesson due to the timetable Miss Jackson gave us last year. A few minutes later the bell goes and I hear the room getting considerably louder.

"Ok Class, settle down!" Miss Jackson orders from the front of the room. I lift my head to see her pulling along a VCR machine. Looks like it's a movie day. I groan. Movie days are bad. That means more Tanya and Edward kissing, more me sitting here awkwardly making notes on the film, and more time to be bored. _Great. Just great._ The film drags on through the hour, and at the end, I have no idea what it was about due to me doodling on my notebook. As I walk from the classroom, I am one of the first to walk down the aisle between the tables and I trip and then hear everyone laughing. Turning around I see one of Tanya's minions, Jessica, with her foot stuck out and a smirk on her face. I scowl at her and keep walking, reminding myself to always be the last out the room to avoid that happening again.

The next two lessons continue pretty much the same. I have Spanish and then Trigonometry, which are both boring subjects, so it led with humiliation, name calling, people tripping me and trying to concentrate on my notes.

As I walked into the cafeteria, I spot Rose and Alice on a table in the corner, so I go over to the line to get food. While waiting in the line, I turn around to see Edward Cullen standing there. _Oh god, bring on the teasing._

"Smella." he sneered.

"Cullen." I practically growled back. I turned around, only then to be hit on the back of my head. _Ouch._ And that's when I heard the voice over the speaker phones.

"Can Bella, Alice and Rosalie Swan please report to the headmistress office immediately. I repeat, can Bella, Alice and Rosalie Swan please report to the headmistress office immediately."

I shared worried glances with my sisters and then we all ran from the cafeteria and towards Mrs Greene's office, the Headmistress. We knocked and looked at each other. My sisters faces mirrored mine. They looked shocked, scared, worried and afraid. We had never been called here before.

"Come in!" Miss shouted from the other side. Rosalie opened the door and stepped inside, with me and Alice following. Mrs Greene gave us a sympathetic look. _Oh god, what was happening? _Was all I could think.

"I'm so sorry girls, but your parents have been in a car accident." She paused for a moment, "And I'm afraid they didn't survive."

_Edwards Point of View_

As I arrived at school, I saw the losers Mum drive away. As I climbed out my car and muttered a "Goodbye" to my Mother, I spotted Tanya. We went inside the school hand in hand and decided to go to English early to have some time 'alone' beforehand. As we just started kissing, Smella came in. As she sat down, I glared at her. But I wouldn't waste my time on that _thing _whilst Tanya was here, so I turned my attention back to her. As the bell went and people started to file in, I thought things couldn't get any better, but then Miss Jackson came in with a VCR. Movie day. Me and Tanya stopped kissing until the lights went dark, and then continued where we left off.

Me and Tanya had been together for a while now, and we'd only started kissing recently, so now we started, we never wanted to stop. I really liked Tanya, though I didn't love her. Growing up I had been taught that when you love someone, you'll just know. They'll be this electricity between you and you won't be able to stay away. I felt the electricity thing between me and Smella before, but I was certain that I didn't love her, so it's obviously all lies.

The morning lessons flew by. Me and Tanya spent it being mean to Bella, tripping her up and then kissing during lessons. But when it finally came to lunch, I was starving. Since Tanya wasn't hungry, I sent her off to sit down and went to que for food. Smella was in front of me and she hadn't noticed yet. This was going to be fun. Well, it was going to be fun for _me_ anyway. She turned around at that moment and saw me.

"Smella." I sneered.

"Cullen." She practically growled back at me. This made me angry. _How dare she talk to me like that! _So then I whacked her round the head. I heard her sharp intake of breath as the pain it her and it made me chuckle. Just then an announcement came over the speakers.

"Can Bella, Alice and Rosalie Swan please report to the headmistress office immediately. I repeat, can Bella, Alice and Rosalie Swan please report to the headmistress office immediately." I saw Smella look around and share worried glances with her sisters, and then they all ran out of the cafeteria, looking thoroughly terrified. I forgot about them for the time being and carried on with my lunch. Me and my friends all talked about what happened to the losers as they hadn't appeared since. I felt kind of..._worried_? Me _worried? About Smella? _With that I pushed all thoughts of them from my brain. That was indeed until I passed the headmistress office soon after, and heard sobbing coming from the room..


	3. Chapter 3 When They Left

_Edward's Point of View_

_When they left_

After that day, Smella and her loser sisters never came back into school. I thought once the new school year had started, they might return, but they never. Turns out they left because their parents got killed in a car crash. They went to live with some Aunt in Phoenix. To be honest, I kind of missed them. Kind of.

_Bella's Point of View_

As we left the headmistress office, we walked home, as we had no ride, and had to pack up all our stuff. You see, we have to move to Phoenix to live with our Great Aunt Lucie, she's our only relative left. It took us little more than an hour to pack, and then a taxi showed up to take us to the airport to catch the next flight out to Phoenix. The whole time, even while on my plane, we were crying, or hugging each other, trying to deal with the grief of our parents dying, again.

Even though I was only a baby when my biological parents died, the grief still hits me everyday. And now, we've lost the people who have brought us up, and this grief, it's crippling, threatening to crush me any second.

As we climb on the plane, I take one look around and wonder if we'll ever be back to Forks. I really hope one day we do, because it would be really good to get payback.


	4. Chapter 4 Revenge

_Chapter Four - Revenge _

_Bella's Point of View_

I've got to admit, since I last saw the old town of Forks, I looked and was a complete different girl. I had short hair, thick rimmed glasses and wore baggy clothes to cover up my figure. But being in Phoenix has changed me, for the good.

Now I have long wavy brown hair that flows to the middle of my back, I have contacts, and I wear tight clothes to show off my figure, rather than hide it.

My sisters, Rose and Alice, have also changed. We all have got contacts, and we all wear clothes to complement our figures. Rose has lost any weight she had before, and Alice is exactly like her old self, but more what people would call 'beautiful'. I don't care how these girls look though, because to me, they'll always be beautiful.

As we step off the plane at Port Angeles, we are soaked almost immediately from the heavy rain as we run across the tarmac with our bags. I guess some things never change. We are planning on staying in our old house for the next year until we graduate, and then we'll go our separate ways. I'm not sure why we never sold the house, I think it's because we never wanted to sort through Charlie's and Renee's stuff after they died.

As we walked into the house, we all stopped with our mouths gaping. It looked exactly the same. Obviously no one had entered the house since the day we left with our little belongings 5 years ago, when we were 12.

"It looks exactly the same," I whisper.

"I know." Rose and Alice say in unison. After a few more minutes of standing there shell shocked, we come to our senses.

"Shall we take the same rooms we had before we left?" Rose asks, me and Alice just nod and start to lug our belongings up the stairs to unpack. After spending a few hours alone, we all met downstairs for dinner. We just ate a salad and didn't really talk. Being in this house made me think that Renee would walk through the door whistling, or Charlie would open the door and hang up his belt. It made the grief even worse. But we had to be strong. We started school tomorrow.

As I walked into my room that night, I got ready for bed, and then picked out my clothes for tomorrow, ready for some serious payback, and set my alarm clock to leave plenty of time to get ready. Then I curl up under the covers, and let sleep take me.

A blaring was echoing around my room. _Oh, _I thought, _my alarm._ I threw my alarm clock at the wall, after getting very annoyed that I couldn't find the right button to turn it off, and then jumped in the shower. After I showered, I got dressed into tight black skinny jeans, a blue blouse which clung to my figure, and then black converse wedges. The wedges were a death trap but totally worth it. I did my makeup, just a light coverage with a tiny bit of blush and mascara, and then let my hair go in natural waves down my back and flow to my waist. When I was ready, I walked downstairs to get breakfast and see what Alice and Rose were wearing. I grabbed a granola bar and then studied them both.

Alice was wearing her short hair in spikes around her head, which looked incredibly cute, and then she wore a pretty, white summer dress with sunflowers on since it was sunny, which some white heels, and she had neutral make-up on so it didn't clash with the dress. Also she wore a necklace that had a metal sunflower on the end.

Rose was wearing her long blonde hair in curls and she wore a tight, short black skirt that came too short for my liking, and then a cute green polo shirt which was fitted and looked incredible, she topped it off with some high heels. She had a simple charm bracelet on around her wrist and some stud earrings. We all looked incredible.

As we pulled up in my Black Volvo we made sure that the car park was full so that everyone would see us arrive. As I parked the car I saw people starting to stare, obviously wondering who the new kids were.

"Ready girls?" I asked my sisters.

"Let's do this," replied Alice and then we all opened our doors and walked towards the main office to get our timetables. As we walked, whistles came from different directions, and anywhere I looked, there was just shocked faces. I laughed, amazed at how easily people here got caught off guard. When we had received our timetables, we all headed off to our separate lessons, I had English Lit first so headed there. As I walked in I felt daja vu, as I walked in and saw Edward Cullen (looking very hot, may I say) and Tanya Denali, making out on the back row. Obviously some things never change. Seconds later, thankfully, a teacher called Mrs Banner walked in and directed me to a seat at the front which she believed to be empty, before the rest of the class filled in.

Class dragged by slowly as I realised that the book list consisted of all the books I had already read, this was going to be a boring year. After class, I had Spanish. I arrived to Spanish just on the bell and then was pointed to the seat next to Edward's, and I had to go sit there. _Oh god._

He leaned towards me, "So gorgeous, what's your name?" he was flirting, with me. Obviously he needed reminding of who I am.

"Don't you remember _Eddie?_ I sneered his name, "I'm Bella, Isabella Marie Swan to be exact."

His face turned to shock. I laughed.

"Smella? That's you?! Wow you clean up good." Oh, that earned some payback. I laughed and rested my hand on his thigh, whilst slowly moving up my hand and trailing patterns as I went with my fingers. A slight moan slipped through his lips so I laughed again and pulled away. That's when the teacher started to talk so I turned round and, even though he was staring at me, I never looked at him once. You see, my plan of revenge for him was make him feel good, but to pull away before something went somewhere, therefore leaving him with loads of sexual tension. For Tanya it was a different matter, I would simply pull the same pranks she pulled on me, on her.

The morning rushed by as I texted the girls in preparation for our big stand off with Tanya, just before going to the car to go home. So after History class, and another hour of teasing Edward since I sat by him in that class too, we headed towards the corridor by Tanya's locker, trying to surprise her before our prank.

_~~Flashback~~_

_I was walking through the cafeteria when a foot stuck out and I fell down. I hurried back to stand when I saw everyone laughing at me. Then Tanya waltzed on over, Edward and her crew in her flanks. _

_"Hey Smella, you could use awash." She sneered._

_"Why?" I looked down at myself as looking for dirt or grime. She smiled mischievously and then tipped my bottle of grape soda onto my head which she had gotten off of my lunch tray. _

_"Because you seem to be covered in soda." And with that she turned and walked away, I ran in the direction of the restrooms, and then skipped the afternoon and went home. All the way wishing that I had the guts to get the revenge she deserves._

_~~Flashback end~~_

And we turned the corner to walk down the corridor, we placed ourselves. Me, in the middle as the main victim of her bullying, with grape soda in hand, and then Rosalie behind me on the right, and Alice behind me on the left. As we strutted down the corridor, we saw her turn to see us and right then, the door opened, causing wind to sexily blow our hair back.

Tanya motioned to her crew and then walked up to us, "So who are you? New?"

I mocked shock, "You don't remember me Tanya? Your old pal _Smella_?" I watched as recognition flashed across her face.

"Wow, you changed. Too bad your still just as ugly as before." She said mockingly at what she thought was our attempts of revenge.

We started to walk but then stopped, I turned back. "Oh and Tanya, you could use a wash." And I walked back to stand in front of her.

"What?! No I don't Smella. Why would I?"

I grinned, and then opened the grape soda and tipped it over her hair. "Because you seem to be covered in soda." And with that I walked off to go home, and be proud of finally standing up to that bitch.

Even though I knew she would soon get her own revenge, I couldn't give a fuck, because I had finally stood up to the person who had ruined my high school years.


	5. Chapter 5 Jacob

_Chapter Five_

To say I was happy after standing up to Tanya was an understatement. As me and the girls climbed into the car, we squealed and hugged each other, rather awkwardly may I add, as we were in a car. Even though we received strange looks from the people nearby, we didn't care. We had finally stood up to the bitch who had ruined our childhood. But, I couldn't help but feel a little thankful towards Tanya, because if it wasn't for her, I would never have turned out like I am today. I would still be the dorky, nerdy kid who was bullied.

As I was about to turn the key to get home, I saw a big, burly hand knock on my window. I wound down the window to talk to the person. As soon as the window was down, I saw a strong, tanned, burly guy lean down to make himself level with the window.

"Hi, I'm Jake! You must be Bella?" he held out a hand for me to shake.

I shook his hand and replied warily, "Yeah I'm Bella. How can I help?" my voice went higher at the end, making me sound uncertain.

"Oh I just came to say I really admired you standing up to Tanya. She's been bullying me since I arrived last year. I'm a dork." He smiled sheepishly.

"You're not a dork! Don't ever believe anything she says about you! You're clever, unlike that bimbo." I grinned at him, and couldn't help but join in as he laughed.

"Well thanks Bells. You seem to be a pretty good girl. This is going to sound really pathetic, but, do you wanna be friends?" he looked down at his feet, as if embarrassed by the question.

"Of course, Jake! I would love to be friends! Hey, give me your phone and I'll put my number in!"

He handed me his phone and I tapped in my number. I handed it back after calling my number so I had his.

"There you go! Now we can text. And never feel ashamed to ring me if Tanya gives you a hard time. I'll gladly plan more revenge." I winked at him and then revved the engine and drove off, smiling at the fact that revenge on Tanya had been even better than I had planned.

That night, me and the girls celebrated. We had a pizza and movie night. We stayed up all night and watched all the _Twilight _films, followed by _Wild Child, The Break-Up_ and _27 dresses, _and even though we knew we would pay for it at school, it was totally worth it.

But at 6am, my phone rang. Jake's name flashed on the screen and I hurried to pick it up.

"Hey Jake, isn't this a little early?" I'm sure the curiosity plays through my voice.

"Hello _Smella_," a voice I recognise as Edward Cullen sneers through the phone. "You see, Jake here is a little _tied up_ at the moment. He's tied to the school gate, completely naked." I hear laughter in the background. "Now if you know what's good for your friend _Smella, _you will make an excuse to leave the house and come to school." His voice changed to a whisper, "and you better wear a short skirt that shows your ass, and a tight top to show you cleavage, or your friend will have to wait for everyone to arrive before he's let down." I murmur okay, hoping Jake's okay. "Oh and _Smella,_" his voice goes quieter, "I hope you're in a mood for sex." And then I hear the dialing tone as he hangs up.


	6. Chapter 6 Revenge, Truce, Party

_Chapter Six_

_The Revenge, The Truce, The Party_

I pocketed my phone and ran to the living room to tell Alice and Rosalie. Many people in this situation would go darting out of the door to save their friends, and I will, but with my sisters flanking my sides, and we needed to be sneaky with our plan. As I filled them in on my phone call, they were appalled. We decided on a simple seduction plan for me to do, while Rose and Alice untie Jacob and hand him some clothes we were taking along for him. We knew this could work. We were certain that it would work.

As I drove to the school, Rose and Alice hide in the back seat, and wouldn't be visible due to the dark, tinted windows in the back seats. Our plan was for me to tell Edward I would tend to his…'needs' but only if it's now. I'm certain he'll send his friends away, therefore leaving just me, him and Jake. Then I will kiss Edward and spin him around so I can see Jake. We will continue to kiss until Rose and Alice successfully get through the ropes. Then I will knee Edward in his pride and glory, and we will get Jake in the car and drive back to our house. I had worn similar things to what he had requested, but a skirt that was just above the knee, and a blouse that hugged my body, and didn't show much cleavage, or much else apart from my figure. It would be enough, of that I was sure.

I climbed out of the car and walked over to Edward. His eyes roamed my body while his friends shouted profanities (**A/N – No idea if that's the right word, hehe!)** at me. I leant in to him and whispered in his ear,

"Only here, only now, and only if they all leave now," and I slyly stroked my hand up his inner thigh and continued walking. Strangely, when I touched him, I felt as though as electric current was coursing through my veins. Odd. I looked towards Jake and saw that they had covered up his… manhood, with leaves and tape. Harsh, harsh people. I went to speak with Jake whilst Edward told his friends to leave.

"Don't worry Jake," I whispered in his ear, "we have a plan, you'll be free soon, and we brought some clothes." I gave him a reassuring smile and then pulled back. When I turned I saw Edward stood alone, waving his friends off in the distance. His eyes were filled with lust. I approached him and kissed him. I turned him around slowly, and when I could finally see Jake, Rose and Alice were there already cutting. At that moment, Edward slid his tongue through my momentarily parted lips and weirdly enough, I felt a pull. It felt as though if I were to let go of him now, I would just be pulled back by this electric current. After a few minutes of making out, and him repeatedly groping my ass, they had finished and got Jacob in some clothes. Thank god. So I took my chance, I lifted my knee as hard as I could and slammed it into his now aroused state and heard him grunt in pain as I turned and ran to the others who were already in the car. I jumped into the drivers seat and drove as fast as possible out of the parking lot, only looking back to see that Edward was now, curled on the floor cupping his manhood and staring after the car in shock. I couldn't help but feel kind of lost without his lips on mine, without the feel of his body flush against mine. I missed him. And that's how I knew I was going crazy.

2 weeks later

The revenge in the past few weeks have been highly amusing, yet very annoying. They started by filling our lockers with dirt, so when we opened them, we got completely covered, thankfully we have a spare change in our gym lockers, with bath towels, perfume, hair straighteners and shoes. We were prepared for anything. So later that day, whenever we saw them, we would throw sticks at them. We would throw them into the girls hair, and throw them at the boys crotches. They did several more like, dropping water balloons on our heads, setting us up and causing us to get into trouble, and bribing the lunch ladies to refuse to give us lunch. We did get our revenge, like, getting closer to the hotter boys in their group like Jasper and Emmett, who had taken a liking to Alice and Rose, and we placed buckets of water on their doors so when we rung the doorbell, it would soak them. Also, since the fiasco with Edward and Jacob tied to the pole, Edward has broken up with Tanya, and is hanging out with Jasper and Emmett, who are hanging out with us. People have stopped calling me Smella, and people actually seem to like me and my sisters again now, thankfully.

But I did have one more prank I wanted to do before this rivalry is over.

_Flashback-_

_Tanya has invited me to a party! Oh. My. God._

_She said it was time we finally put our differences behind us and become friends. I was 14 and it was the summer holidays when we had decided to visit Forks. We hadn't been back since the accident, and wanted to see if it was any different. Also, we wanted to see how Angela, Bree, Eric and Ben were. We had emailed and called, but wanted to hang out with them._

_Me, Rose and Alice had decided to go to see if she was sincere about wanting to put the past behind us and move on. _

_The night was going fine, until I suddenly lost Alice, Rose, Angela, Bree, Eric and Ben. It was like they disappeared, so I asked Tanya. That was a big mistake, she told me she'd look for them in a room while I waited outside. After a minute or two, Tanya shouted, "Their in here!" but once I opened the door, a bucket of lemonade fell on my head, followed by a bucket of feathers, which then stuck to me due to the stickiness of the lemonade. _

_Flashback over-_

That day I had vowed to myself that I would get her back for that, and now was the time.

During that week, Alice sent our party invites to everyone in the school, and I talked to Tanya about forgetting about all the pranks and the hatred so we could all move on and be at least a little friendly towards each other. And soon the party arrived.

The party went by smoothly, thankfully. Tanya made no outbursts, and made no trouble. But then she got some punch in her hair so I walked her to the 'restroom' but actually pointed her towards the living room door, where mostly everyone was. As she opened the door, the same thing happened.

The lemonade tipped over her head, almost immediately drenching her hair, causing her extensions to fall out. Then the feathers followed. I started laughing and so did everyone else. She turned around to look at me with a look of pure horror, and that's when I started to feel guilty about what I'd done to her these past few weeks, because no matter what's she done, she didn't deserve that.

And I believed that, I truly did. Until she ran back into the hallway with a bowl of punch and then throwing it over my frozen form.

I thought maybe now, we might be over. But the weeks to come would prove how wrong I was, and even though I thought things would never get better, the next week, things did.


	7. Chapter 7 Pranks Queen Geeks

Hey guys this is the first chapter I write in this story.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

_Previously:_

_That day I had vowed to myself that I would get her back for that, and now was the time._

_During that week, Alice sent our party invites to everyone in the school, and I talked to Tanya about forgetting about all the pranks and the hatred so we could all move on and be at least a little friendly towards each other. And soon the party arrived._

_The party went by smoothly, thankfully. Tanya made no outbursts, and made no trouble. But then she got some punch in her hair so I walked her to the 'restroom' but actually pointed her towards the living room door, where mostly everyone was. As she opened the door, the same thing happened._

_The lemonade tipped over her head, almost immediately drenching her hair, causing her extensions to fall out. Then the feathers followed. I started laughing and so did everyone else. She turned around to look at me with a look of pure horror, and that's when I started to feel guilty about what I'd done to her these past few weeks, because no matter what's she done, she didn't deserve that._

_And I believed that, I truly did. Until she ran back into the hallway with a bowl of punch and then throwing it over my frozen form._

_I thought maybe now, we might be over. But the weeks to come would prove how wrong I was, and even though I thought things would never get better, the next week, things did._

* * *

_Chapter 6_

_Pranks Queen Geeks_

_Bella Point Of_ View

Over the weeks Tanya had stopped with the pranks only shooting at me 'vicious' glares from her and her 'gang' which consists of Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory. Which really didn't scare me. At all. Okay maybe a bit, but not that much.

As for Edward, Emmett and Jasper, they've been sitting with us for a while now, but that doesn't mean that we've stopped with the pranks. Nope Never. Until we decide it's enough for them.

Right now, we were at a club,the best part is they have karaoke! I'll be singing with Rosalie and Alice. Cool huh!

"Okay, um well my name is Bella, this are my sisters Alice and Rosalie," I said pointing to each one of them. Edward, Jasper and Emmett were sitting at a table watching us.

The guy who I'm guessing managed this place asked " Alright what are you girls going to throw down tonight?"

Alice responded. "We're going to sing Give It Up."

"Alright a little Hip hop on tonight-ight-ight-"The guys sang.

"Yeah! Just play it!" Rosalie snapped. Dang, she really wanted to get this over didn't she?

The guy started messing with the controls and then finally the song came up.

**Rosalie : **_Someday I'll let you in , treat you right drive you outta your mind_

**Bella :** _ You've never met a chick like me Burn so bright, I'm gonna make you blind_

**Alice :** _Always want what you can't have is it so bad if you don't get what you wanted Make you feel good as I'm with you, wanna shape ya boy, let's get it started_

**Rosalie, Bella & Alice :** _Give it up you can't win, cuz I know where you've been Such a shame you don't put up a fight That's a game that we play at the end of the night It's the same old story but you never get it right Give it up_

**Alice :** _Come a little closer baby, baby Come a little closer Come a little closer baby, baby_

**Rosalie:** _So stop trying to walk away, no you wont ever leave me behind_

**Alice:** _ (no...) You better believe that I'm here to stay (that's right) Cuz you're the shade and I'm the sunshine (ooh...)_

**Bella :**_ Look at me boy 'cuz i got you where i want you isn't it so exciting Wanna shake you, wanna break you Take a backseat boy 'cuz now_ I'm driving

**Rosalie, Bella, Alice :** _Give it up you can't win, cuz I know where you've been Such a shame you don't put up a fight_

**Bella :** _That's a game that we play at the end of the night It's the same old story but you never get it right Give it up, yeah, oh _

**Alice:** _Come a little closer Come a little closer, baby, baby Come a little closer Come a little closer, baby, baby Come a little closer Come a little closer, baby Yeah if you are my baby and I'll make you crazy tonight _

**Rosalie:**_ Look at me boy 'cuz i got you where i want you isn't it so exciting Wanna shake you, wanna break you Take a backseat boy 'cuz now I'm driving _

**Rosalie, Bella, Alice :** _Give it up you can't win, cuz I know where you've been Such a shame you don't put up a fight That's a game that we play at the end of the night It's the same old story but you never get it right Give it up, oh, yeah._

The song ended and the club filled with claps and cheers, and obviously I blushed furiously and looked down at the floor.

Rosalie's voice came up on the microphone, " This song is dedicated to Emmett, Edward and Jasper who are here watching us," She pointed to them and walked off the stage and went outside. We followed her. Leaving behind three very stunned men.

Oh how I love revenge, it's sweet.

* * *

**What did you guys think? Leave reviews please!**

**Originally by bellybeans**

**Bella Swan Cullen Marie adopted this story.**

**Cyber Hugs to everyone! New chapter tomorrow! Bye Take Care!**


	8. Chapter 8 Getting Needed Things

_Previously:__._

_The song ended and the club filled with claps and cheers, and obviously I blushed furiously and looked down at the floor._

_Rosalie's voice came up on the microphone, " This song is dedicated to Emmett, Edward and Jasper who are here watching us," She pointed to them and walked off the stage and went outside. We followed her. Leaving behind three very stunned men._

_Oh how I love revenge, it's sweet._

* * *

_Chapter 8_

_Getting Needed Things_

_Bella Point Of View_

I awoke with the sound of Alice's and Rosalie's voice from far away. "Bella! Bellybutton! Bellybeans! Bells! Tinkerbell!" By now both of them were in my bed jumping up and down, while my poor legs were getting beaten by my sisters' legs. I was pretty sure that by this afternoon or maybe tomorrow morning I would have bruises on my legs.

I was starting to lose my patience while my sisters' found it fun to beat my legs, sot hey were pretty much still jumping."What!" Okay! No more miss Nice Little Innocent Bella! Both of them now that I'm not a morning person! But no they didn't seem to understand and kept jumping on my bed.

"Get ready! We're going shopping!" They said in unison, I inwardly groaned since i hate shopping, the both jumped off my bed and ran to the door slamming it on their way, leaving the door shut behind them. "Hey! The door didn't close, next time make sure you close it harder!" I yelled. I heard footsteps outside my door. The knob started to turn and I knew that what I said about the door was taken serious by Alice and Rosalie. The door opened and a pillow flew across the room and hit my face then the door was slammed even harder.

I sighed and leaned back on my bed.

Slowly the memories from last night were coming to my mind bringing my face with a big heartful smile.

Yesterday in the club was pretty cool. The boys were humiliated I guess you can say, but it's their fault. They were the one who made our lives miserable during our 'childhood'. They pulled pranks on us back then and we prank them back now.

I stood up made my way to my closet and chose 'the outfit of the day'. Yeah, Alice organized my closet so I would be able to pick a hook and a whole outfit would come out.

I set the outfit of the day on the bed which was denim skinny jeans,a khaki top long loose sleeves, a jacket that got to my bellybutton which had a design of red, black, and white kisses. The socks also had kisses and the flats were khaki.

I walked to my bathroom and twisted the handles to the right direction. I quickly stepped in the shower letting the warm water hit my shoulders and waking me up from my slumber-sleep. After a few minutes I grabbed my strawberry shampoo and conditioner and applied it throughout all of my hair washing it and rinsing it. I grabbed my freesia body wash and washed and rinsed my whole body. I stayed a few minutes in the shower.

I hopped out dried myself and made my way to my bed were my clothes were waiting for me, but before I did I grabbed my strawberry lotion and applied it. After that I put on my clothes and combed my hair deciding to leave it hanging loose.

I made my way downstairs and to the kitchen where my sisters were. Alice was wearing black skinny jeans with a white short-sleeved top and a black sleeveless vest with black flats and her hair pointing in every direction.

Rosalie was wearing gray skinny jeans with a sleeveless top and a light black leather jacket over it her hair was in a messy braid but she still looked good.

"Hey girls." I greeted interrupting their conversation. The both turned to look at me and yelled, "SHOPPING!"

Alice grabbed my hand with Rosalie following made our way outside to Rosalie's Red convertible. When I was getting in I saw a Silver Volvo with three heads inside it. Most likely being Edward, Emmett, and Jasper. They were all looking at me, I waved and smirked, then got in the car.

When we arrived it was pretty painful since my sisters were dragging me from shop to shop and I was pretty sure the Cullen boys were stalking us.

After 8 hours of shopping, we were driving home with all the shopping bags in the trunk. Don't ask me 'cuz i have no idea how my sisters managed to fit them all in. Rosalie was driving and Alice and I were in the back seat enjoying the wind go trough our hair when "We R Who We R" by Kesha blasted throughout the radio. We just started singing along.

_Hot and dangerous If you're one of us then roll with us 'Cause we make the hipsters fall in love When we got our hot pants on and up_

_And yes of course we does We runnin' this town just like a club And no, you don't wanna mess with us Got Jesus on my necklace-ace-ace_

_Got that glitter on my eyes Stockings ripped all up the side Looking sick and sexyfied So let's go, oh, oh, let's go, oh, oh, let's go_

_Tonight, we're going hard, hard, h-h-hard Just like the world is ours, ours, o-o-ours We're tearing it apart, part, p-p-part You know we're superstars, we are who we are_

_We're dancin' like we're dumb, dumb, d-d-dumb Our bodies going numb, numb, n-n-numb We'll be forever young, young, y-y-young You know we're superstars, we are who we are_

_DJ turn it up It's about damn time to live it up I'm so sick of being so serious It's makin' my brain delirious_

_I'm just talkin' true I'm tellin' you 'bout the shit we do We're selling our clothes, sleepin' in cars Dressin' it down, hittin' on dudes, hard_

_Got that glitter on my eyes Stockings ripped all up the side Looking sick and sexyfied So let's go, oh, oh, let's go_

_Tonight, we're going hard, hard, h-h-hard Just like the world is ours, ours, o-o-ours We're tearing it apart, part, p-p-part You know we're superstars, we are who we are_

_We're dancin' like we're dumb, dumb, d-d-dumb Our bodies going numb, numb, n-n-numb We'll be forever young, young, y-y-young You know we're superstars, we are who we are_

_DJ turn it up DJ turn it up DJ turn it up DJ turn it up_

_Tonight, we're going hard, hard, h-h-hard Just like the world is ours, ours, o-o-ours We're tearing it apart, part, p-p-part You know we're superstars, we are who we are_

_We're dancin' like we're dumb, dumb, d-d-dumb Our bodies going numb, numb, n-n-numb We'll be forever young, young, y-y-young You know we're superstars, we are who we are._

"Woooo!Yeah!" Alice screamed, Rosalie and I laughed and I just noticed that there was a silver Volvo right behind us with three boys smiling at us.

"Hey guys, um not to creep you out or anything but Edward, Emmett and Jasper are following us in Edward's car.." I trailed of Alice smiled evilly and Rose had an evil glint in her eyes.I immediatly understood,"Pranktime." I said so my sisters could hear me.

_Edward Point Of View_

Last night at the karaoke place was amazing yet confusing. The way Bella's voice intoxicated me from the inside out. The way she move around. It was all confusing! I thought we have gotten into the friendship phase but last night clearly said that it wasn't over yet. I just hope it would be over soon so I can apologize, because last night I found out something new that involves me and Bella.

I, Edward Cullen was in love with Bella Swan.

This morning when my brothers and I woke up we decided to "follow" the girls around as Emmett had put it, but Jasper and I call it "stalkers" but we still agreed.

Right now we were trailing behind Rosalie's convertible and the girls had just finished singing the song that was on the radio.

We were all smiling like idiots after hearing the sound of their voices. I saw Bella say something to Alice and Rosalie. Then she leaned down and grabbed a...can of paint? What were they doing with a can of paint in their car?

_Oh no. _I thought. _It's one of their pranks! Damn it! No!_

By this time the front of my car was light pink, that's not the worse Alice got sparkles, opened the bag and since it was windy the sparkles flew on top of the fresh paint.

_Ah, Great! There goes the front of my car!_

I pulled over and went to see the front of my car with my brothers doing the same thing. I stared at it in horror and groaned while Emmett and Jasper stared at it in shock.

Emmett being Emmett was the first on who broke the silence as usual.

"Wow! That was awesome, wasn't it!" Of course he would adore this, he love pulling pranks. I wouldn't be surprised if he gave the an A+ on this!

By the time we reached home we washed of the paint wish luckily wasn't dried yet.

Soon it was time to go to sleep, tomorrow would be Monday and we will see the girls again. I'll try to apologize for everything I did to Bella. I won't give up until she forgives completely. Hopefully, she'll forgive me.

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry I know I promised a chapter sooner but my mom took my Laptop away. **

**Sorry again!**

**Hope You Enjoyed it!**

**Originally by bellybeans**

**Adopted by me, Bella Swan Cullen Marie.**

**Lots of Cyberhugs! **

**Bye! (:**


	9. Chapter 9 Apologizing, Thinking, Love?

Hey Guys! Sorry I haven't been updating!

I decided to have a **_Twilight_**** quote** before every chapter!

Soundtrack: River Flows In You-Piano Version (Edwards Song For Bella)

**_"I'll never forgive myself for leaving you," he whispered. "Not if I live a hundred thousand years." Edward Cullen, New Moon, The Twilight Saga._**

Here's the chapter!

* * *

_Previously:_

**_Edward Point Of View_**

_Last night at the karaoke place was amazing yet confusing. The way Bella's voice intoxicated me from the inside out. The way she move around. It was all confusing! I thought we have gotten into the friendship phase but last night clearly said that it wasn't over yet. I just hope it would be over soon so I can apologize, because last night I found out something new that involves me and Bella._

_I, Edward Cullen was in love with Bella Swan._

_This morning when my brothers and I woke up we decided to "follow" the girls around as Emmett had put it, but Jasper and I call it "stalkers" but we still agreed._

_Right now we were trailing behind Rosalie's convertible and the girls had just finished singing the song that was on the radio._

_We were all smiling like idiots after hearing the sound of their voices. I saw Bella say something to Alice and Rosalie. Then she leaned down and grabbed a...can of paint? What were they doing with a can of paint in their car?_

_Oh no. I thought. It's one of their pranks! Damn it! No!_

_By this time the front of my car was light pink, that's not the worse Alice got sparkles, opened the bag and since it was windy the sparkles flew on top of the fresh paint._

_Ah, Great! There goes the front of my car!_

_I pulled over and went to see the front of my car with my brothers doing the same thing. I stared at it in horror and groaned while Emmett and Jasper stared at it in shock._

_Emmett being Emmett was the first on who broke the silence as usual._

_"Wow! That was awesome, wasn't it!" Of course he would adore this, he love pulling pranks. I wouldn't be surprised if he gave the an A+ on this!_

_By the time we reached home we washed of the paint wish luckily wasn't dried yet._

_Soon it was time to go to sleep, tomorrow would be Monday and we will see the girls again. I'll try to apologize for everything I did to Bella. I won't give up until she forgives me completely. Hopefully, she'll forgive me._

* * *

_Chapter 9_

_Apologizing, Thinking, and Love?_

_Edward's Point Of View_

It was now Monday, and I had rehearsed what I was going to say to Bella over and over. But not to say that the day was finally here, the nervousness was eating me alive. I can't tell Bella how I feel about her!

_You could do this! You could do this! You could do this!_

My inner pep talk seemed to be working, all I had to do was tell her my feelings toward her, and then were all done_. _But I just couldn't do it. What if she rejects me? What if she won't talk to me anymore after that? What if-

_Knock it off, Cullen! Pull up your pants and tell her what you feel about her! You've got nothing to lose!_

Except her friendship.

_Shut Up!_

Ugh.

_20 Minutes Later._

I was in the parking lot watching as the rest of Forks High got together with their usual group of friends. I didn't even notice when Emmett and Jasper climbed out of the car until I saw the talking with Alice and Rosalie. I wonder where Bella is.

As I got out of my car I got a few dreamy looks from people. I noticed Angela holding a book.

_That's it! Bella must be at the school library!_

I made my way to the school library. It was empty except for a few students reading magazines. I started looking fo Bella. When I found her she was sitting on the floor cross-legged with a book on her lap and her wavy brown hair that itched for fingers to go through making a curtain around her heart-shaped face.

_Yep! See what I mean with my love towards her, it's like I was obsessed with her, which wasn't true. Ok, maybe just a bit._

Wow, now you admit things to yourself when your thinking and looking at Bella's angelic face!

_Not true._

Sure, sure. Keep telling yourself that Edward.

_Get the hell out of my mind!_

I can't.

_Well, why not?_

'Cause you're the one that's talking to himself.

_Er!_

Bella must have sensed me near her because all of a sudden I was looking at chocolate doe eyes that belonged to my angel.

_She's your angel?_

Shut up.

"Hey Bella, hope you don't mind the interruption, but um what are you doing in here? Why aren't you outside with Alice and Rosalie?" _Smooth Cullen, real smooth._

"Alice and Rosalie started talking about clothes," she made the cutest face I've ever seen. Wait what?! "So I decided to come into the library and read for a bit."

"Oh, okay. Well maybe you should start getting ready school's about to start in a few minutes." The words '_I love you'_ were stuck in my throat but I couldn't get them out for some reason, not that I could argue, now was not the best time to tell her about my feelings. I'll just tell her later, when she's more relaxed.

Bella brought me out of my thoughts "You okay Edward? You seem to be off in La La Land now."

"It's nothing, I'll tell you later." I told her as she walked out the library and headed towards her home room.

**_After School_**

School ended and all the students were gathering again to their group of friends. I was just looking at Bella who was talking to Angela Webber.

I unlocked my car, went inside and put on,_ Clair de Lune, _one of my classical favorites.

I don't know how long it was until there was a hard knock on my window, turning my head to the right I was met with chocolate-brown eyes.

_Wow, now you recognize her by her eyes don't you?_

Whatever.

Rolling down the I asked, "Yeah?"

"Edward what are you doing here school ended an hour ago.

_Holy Fuck!_

It was true no one was in the parking lot any more.

_Now's your chance._

"Bella can I talk to you about something, it's… um… it's important." And bingo! The nerves came back to me, what a nice timing don't you think?

"Sure, what about?," placing my hand on the door handle, I got out and closed the door.

_Here goes nothing…_ "Listen, I know that I wasn't the nicest person back then, but look I promise you that I don't mean to hurt you now. I guess when we were little I cared about you in a sort of way. When I passed by the mistress office I heard you and your sisters crying and I got worried.

Bella who has looked at me spoke, or more like demanded "Worried? How on earth could you have been worried when you, your brothers, and friends made my Alice, Rosalie and my life a living hell when we were little? If you're jus-

"Bella let me continue, okay?" she nodded, I continued. "Look I don't know when my feelings toward you changed but I realized the just did for some reason, and the nerves have killed me alive. But I, ugh." _This is harder than I thought._

"But what, Edward?" She looked cute when she was impatient.

_Cullen, now is not the time for you to be telling yourself how cute and beautiful she is, now is the time to tell her how you feel._

"I love you…."

It was deadly quiet after that...

* * *

**Hey Guys! Like I said on top, sorry for not updating!**

**Originally By: bellybeans**

**Adopted by: Me, Bella Swan Cullen Marie.**

**My other story is on hold! I'll tell when I'll keep writing chapters for it.**

**Cyber Hugs For Everyone! **

**Bye! Until next time! ;)**


	10. Chapter 10 I'm Sorry, What?

Chapter 10 below.

_**Twilight Quote **_for the today's chapter.

**"If I'd never left, you wouldn't feel the need to go risk your life to comfort a ****_dog_****." Edward Cullen, New Moon, The Twilight Saga.**

* * *

_Previously:_

**_Here goes nothing…_**_"Listen, I know that I wasn't the nicest person back then, but look I promise you that I don't mean to hurt you now. I guess when we were little I cared about you in a sort of way. When I passed by the mistress office I heard you and your sisters crying and I got worried._

_Bella who has looked at me spoke, or more like demanded "Worried? How on earth could you have been worried when you, your brothers, and friends made my Alice, Rosalie and my life a living hell when we were little? If you're jus-_

_"Bella let me continue, okay?" she nodded, I continued. "Look I don't know when my feelings toward you changed but I realized the just did for some reason, and the nerves have killed me alive. But I, ugh." This is harder than I thought._

_"But what, Edward?" She looked cute when she was impatient._

**_Cullen, now is not the time for you to be telling yourself how cute and beautiful she is, now is the time to tell her how you feel._**

_"I love you…."_

_It was deadly quiet after that..._

* * *

_Chapter 10_

_I'm sorry, what?_

_Bella's Point Of View_

_(This is before Edward told Bella he loved her.)_

After we soaked the front of Edward's car with pink paint and glitter, we headed home.

I had never laughed so hard in my life. Seeing Edward's car in pink and with glitter caused my 'laugh box' to explode in action. I did feel kind of bad when I saw the boys faces, it made me very guilty. But I reminded myself that they used to pull pranks on us when we were little all the time. So I guess it was a win-win situation or something like that.

When Rosalie parked the car in front of the house, we got the shopping bags from the car and headed inside the house.

"You guys go ahead and rest. I'll organize the clothes in your closets." Alice said. Seriously, how can she not be tired, and... why on earth did she have a can of pink paint and glitter in the car?

I didn't even bother to ask her as I used my dead feet to walk up the stairs and to my room. Once I was inside. I went over to my closet, got my pajamas and headed to towards the shower. I spent around and hour in the shower. Once I was out of the bathroom, I headed to my bed which seemed very inviting to me, but at the same time I sat down on the bed, my stomach decided to make its presence known with a loud, deep growl.

I reluctantly made my way towards my door and opened it. I groaned as my foot came in hard contact with the door. Yep, clumsiness is back. Yay! Mme, not really.

I walked downed the steps and found Alice on the couch flipping through a fashion magazine. Seriously, how can she not be tired? She shopped even more than we did. She escaped to other stores while we were trying on clothes a bunch of times! How is it possible? Oh, yeah.

Alice is an evil little energetic shopaholic pixie. Forgot about that.

"What are you doing up this late?" I asked in a sleepy groggy voice. Ok, here's the plan.

1) Get a response from her.

2) Head to the kitchen and make myself a sandwich and juice. Then, drink the juice and eat the sandwich.

3) Head back to my room and finally let my head hit the pillow and get my sleep.

Alice's voice brought me out of my thought, "I'm not tired." She's not tire tired. Huh. Yep, definitely a little energetic pixie.

I debated whether to ask her or not. I mean I have wondered about the can of paint in the car.

"Uh, Alice? Why did you have a can of pink paint and glitter in the car?"

She let out a full laugh before she spoke, "I bought it while we were shopping," she must have seen a my look, since she quickly added, "I was going to paint a wall of my room and decorate it by putting different colors of paint. The whole wall was going to be pink. And the glitter was Rosalie's, she's had it for a long time now. I don't know what for though. So, since they were following us, I thought I could use it against them as a prank."

"Oh." I said as I made my way to the kitchen and Alice went upstairs.

I prepared myself a turkey sandwich and got some orange juice. Wierd combination, I know but it's still pretty good.

I finished my sandwich and juice and headed upstairs longing my sleep. Once I was inside my bedroom, I quickly and sleepily made my way towards my bed and as soon as my head hit the pillow, I fell asleep like I wanted and planned to.

I woke up from my peaceful and needed sleep. I immediately remembered what we did to Edward's car. I did not feel bad though. Hah, the boy deserved it.

I spent the rest of the day inside reading and talking to Alice and Rosalie about Charlie and Renée, Phoenix, our old life here in Forks.

We had a movie marathon all day and when it was time to got to sleep, we all went to Rosalie's room and layed down with her since her bed was the biggest, and fell asleep.

* * *

**Hey Guys! Sorry, I'm kind of stuck. But don't worry! I'll figure it out. If you want you could help me!**

**Bella Swan Cullen Marie.**


	11. Chapter 11 Believe You or Not?

I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to leave this story behind like the others, it's just I've recently been reading The Vampire Diaries fanfiction. And, I'm also kind of stuck.

I beg for your forgiveness.

_Twilight_ **Quote** for this chapter.

You could run from someone you feared, you could try to fight someone you hated. All my reactions were geared toward those kinds of killers – the monsters, the enemies. When you loved the one who was killing you, it left you no options. How could you run, how could you fight, when doing so would hurt that beloved one? If your life was all you had to give your beloved, how could you not give it? If it was someone you truly loved?

Bella Swan, _Breaking Dawn_, Book One Preface, p.1

* * *

_Previously: _

_I woke up from my peaceful and needed sleep. I immediately remembered what we did to Edward's car. I did not feel bad though. Hah, the boy deserved it._

_I spent the rest of the day inside reading and talking to Alice and Rosalie about Charlie and Renée, Phoenix, our old life here in Forks._

_We had a movie marathon all day and when it was time to got to sleep, we all went to Rosalie's room and layed down with her since her bed was the biggest, and fell asleep._

* * *

_Chapter 11_

_Believe You or Not?_

_Bella's Point of View_

I couldn't believe that Edward loved me, and I mean _the _Edward Cullen. The one that used to bully me when we were little, the one that made my life a living hell, would love me! Ugh, I need some apple juice.

I don't know what to do, after he told me he loved me, I froze for god know's how long and then ran, while he was yelling my name. I really think this is one of his pranks. But I will keep on saying no. Even though I actually wish he loved me, I, during sometime, fell in love with Edward Cullen. Ah!

And if he really loves me, he'll just have to prove it. He will have to work to earn my trust. I'm giving him a chance, just like Alice and Rosalie said.

* * *

I decided to give Edward a chance, but only one chance, if he messes up, he can say good-bye to me forever.

Currently, I was outside Edward's house, or more like a mansion, waiting for someone to get the door.

_Oh brother, if someone doesn't open the door now, I swear I'm going to kick it open. Why doesn't someone just open the goddamned door? Ah! I'm so leaving-_

The door was suddenly tossed open, and Edward was standing there looking disappointed, but that changed when he saw me.

"Bella, how can I help you? Would you like to come in?"

"Edward, yes, you can help me, and yes I would like to come in to talk to you." I responded to each one of his questions.

Edward stepped aside to let me in. When I walked in I was surprised that this was a house, it looked more like a hotel.

Let's do this, "Well Edward, I've been thinking about what you told me in the school parking lot, and I'm here to tell you that I will be giving you a chance, one chance, to prove to me that you love me and to earn my trust, Is that clear?"

Oh boy, how I wish I had a camera. Edward's expression was priceless. Hah.

"Well, goodbye Edward. I'll see you at school." I said as I made my way past Edward who was still in shock. As gracefully as I could manage, I made my way to my car, climbed in and drove away. The last thing I saw as I made a turn, was Edward standing in the door way, with his signature smile on place.


	12. Chapter 12 Rosalie's POV through story

**This chapter and the following chapters will be spoken trough Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett's point of view starting at chapter 7 and so on until chapter 11, since chapters 7-11 have only been told through Bella and Edward's point of view.**

* * *

_Twilight_ Quote For The Chapter

If we could bottle your luck, we'd have a weapon of mass destruction on our hands.

Edward Cullen, _Eclipse_, Chapter 1, p.31

* * *

_Chapter 12_

_Rosalie's Point Of View_

_Rosalie P.O.V_

_(Rosalie's point of view of chapter 7)_

The past few weeks have been quite interesting to witness, well for me it was. Tanya Denali, Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory have stopped with their pranks towards us ever since that party, in which Bella pointed out the bathroom for Tanya and Tanya got soaked. Now, every time we walked by them, they would glare at us, bt their glares didn't scare me at all. But I knew that Bella did get scared, and Alice, well she doesn't care about what they might do to her.

After the incident with Tanya, Edward, Emmett and Jasper have been sitting with us in our table. But Bella, Alice and I haven't stopped pranking them. What surprised me the most, was that they didn't fight back, at all. They just let us prank them, ruining their reputation.

Right now, we were at a place were they have Kareoke, frankly, I didn't even knoe the name since Alice just picked it out. I decided to have fun and convince Bella and Alice to sing with me. Edward, Emmett and Jasper were just going to watch. I didn't like the idea about the Cullen boys coming along with us to the club and watching us, but when I told Alice about what I thought, she said I was just going to have to deal with it. What a very nice sister I have, don't?

When the stage was cleared, Bella, Alice and I went up and Bella introduced us, "Okay, um well my name is Bella,this are my sisters Alice and Rosalie." she said while pointing at each on eof us when she mentioned our name.

"Alright, what are you girls going to throw down tonight?" The DJ asked us with a sly smile.

Alice chirped up, "We're going to sing, Give It Up."

"Alright, a little Hip hop in tonight-ight-ight-" Many peolpe just don't know how to grow up.

I snapped and interrupted, "Yeah! Just play it!"

The DJ looked down at the desk and started pressing a few buttons on the things that I'm guessing controls the songs we sing. Finally, the song Give It Up could be heard.

Here we go,

**Rosalie : **_Someday I'll let you in , treat you right drive you outta your mind_

**Bella :** _You've never met a chick like me Burn so bright, I'm gonna make you blind_

**Alice :** _Always want what you can't have is it so bad if you don't get what you wanted Make you feel good as I'm with you, wanna shape ya boy, let's get it started_

**Rosalie, Bella & Alice :** _Give it up you can't win, cuz I know where you've been Such a shame you don't put up a fight That's a game that we play at the end of the night It's the same old story but you never get it right Give it up_

**Alice :** _Come a little closer baby, baby Come a little closer Come a little closer baby, baby_

**Rosalie:** _So stop trying to walk away, no you wont ever leave me behind_

**Alice:** _(no...) You better believe that I'm here to stay (that's right) Cuz you're the shade and I'm the sunshine (ooh...)_

**Bella :**_ Look at me boy 'cuz i got you where i want you isn't it so exciting Wanna shake you, wanna break you Take a backseat boy 'cuz now_ _I'm driving_

**Rosalie, Bella, Alice :** _Give it up you can't win, cuz I know where you've been Such a shame you don't put up a fight_

**Bella :** _That's a game that we play at the end of the night It's the same old story but you never get it right Give it up, yeah, oh _

**Alice:** _Come a little closer Come a little closer, baby, baby Come a little closer Come a little closer, baby, baby Come a little closer Come a little closer, baby Yeah if you are my baby and I'll make you crazy tonight _

**Rosalie:**_ Look at me boy 'cuz i got you where i want you isn't it so exciting Wanna shake you, wanna break you Take a backseat boy 'cuz now I'm driving _

**Rosalie, Bella, Alice :** _Give it up you can't win, cuz I know where you've been Such a shame you don't put up a fight That's a game that we play at the end of the night It's the same old story but you never get it right Give it up, oh, yeah._

When the end of song came, it was met by clapps, cheers, and whistles.

I decided to say something I thought of and told Bella and Alice before we got on stage, "This song is dedicated to Emmett, Edward and Jasper, who are here watching us." I pointed at the Cullen boys and walked off stage towards the exit, with my sisters following me. Out of the corner od my eye, I saw Emmett, Edward and Jasper wearing very shocked and surprised expressions.

Revenge, that is what you get Cullen boys.

* * *

_Rosalie's Point Of View Of Chapter 8_

"Rosalie, wake up. We're going shopping today! We also have to wake Bella up, and you know how she sleeps." Alice's voice chirped with excitement.

"Alright. let's go." I said as I pulled off the covers and trailed behind Alice toward Bella's rooms.

Alice opened it and we say how Bella was tucked under the covers comfortably.

Alice and I headed towards her bed, climbed it and started jumping, "Bella! Bellybutton! Bellybeans! Bells! Tinkerbell!" While I jumped, I felt Bella's feet beneath my feet. Bella's legs were prbably going to have bruises by today in the afternoon, or tomorrow morning.

When Bella finally lost her patience, "What!" Oo, she's mad, and nobody likes to see a mad, and cranky Bella. Alice and I just kept jumping on her bed.

"Get ready! We're going shopping! Alice and I said in unison. We both jumped of the bed and ran to the door, with Alice slamming it shut behind her.

"Hey! The door didn't close, next time make sure you close it harder!" Bella yelled from the inside of her room. Uh oh, she shouldn't have said that. I went to my room and got a pillow while Alice made her way back to Bella's room, turned the knob, opened the door and I threw my pillow at Bella's face while Alice shut the door even harder.

I heard a sigh on the other side of the door and chuckled, Alice must of heard it to since she started giggling.

Alice made her way to her room, while I made my way to my room.

Once I was inside my room, i walked towards my closet and chose my outfit. I was going to wear gray skinny jeans with a sleeveless top and a light black leather jacket over it.

One it was all layed out on the bed, I headed towards my bathroom and took a relaxing warm shower while thinking about what happened yesterday. Emmett, Edward, and Jasper's expressions were priceless.

I got out of the shower, dried myself, put on some lotion, and headed outside to my bedroom. I walked as carefully as I could so I wouldn't slip on the floor.

Grabbing my clothes, I smoothly put them on and made my head in a messy braid.

As I got out of my room, I was met with Alice buttoning up her vest.

We both headed downstairs and to the kitchen, I grabbed a granola bar while Alice started to look through a fashion magazine.

I heard footsteps on the stairs and threw away the wrapper from the granola bar.

"Hey girls." Bella said as she walked in the kitchen. We both turned to looked at her then we yelled at the same time, "SHOPPING!"

Alice grabbed Bella's hand and I followed them to my red convertible. Out of nowhere, Bella waved and smirked then got in the car. Okay, I think someone needs to go to the doctors and get a check-up. And that someone is Bella. Seriously, there is no one around.

When we got to Port Angeles, we basically had to drag Bella to all of the stores since she didn't move.

After 8 hours of shooping, which wasn't even enough, we decided to go home. Alice and I managed to put all of the shopping bags in the trunk of my car. I went to the drivers seat while Alice and Bella went in the back seat.

Soon, we were in the abandoned streets, with the wind blowing through our hair. The radio was on, and the song "We R Who We R" by Kasha started playing throughout the radio. I started to sing along, and soon Bella and Alice joined me.

_Hot and dangerous If you're one of us then roll with us 'Cause we make the hipsters fall in love When we got our hot pants on and up_

_And yes of course we does We runnin' this town just like a club And no, you don't wanna mess with us Got Jesus on my necklace-ace-ace_

_Got that glitter on my eyes Stockings ripped all up the side Looking sick and sexyfied So let's go, oh, oh, let's go, oh, oh, let's go_

_Tonight, we're going hard, hard, h-h-hard Just like the world is ours, ours, o-o-ours We're tearing it apart, part, p-p-part You know we're superstars, we are who we are_

_We're dancin' like we're dumb, dumb, d-d-dumb Our bodies going numb, numb, n-n-numb We'll be forever young, young, y-y-young You know we're superstars, we are who we are_

_DJ turn it up It's about damn time to live it up I'm so sick of being so serious It's makin' my brain delirious_

_I'm just talkin' true I'm tellin' you 'bout the shit we do We're selling our clothes, sleepin' in cars Dressin' it down, hittin' on dudes, hard_

_Got that glitter on my eyes Stockings ripped all up the side Looking sick and sexyfied So let's go, oh, oh, let's go_

_Tonight, we're going hard, hard, h-h-hard Just like the world is ours, ours, o-o-ours We're tearing it apart, part, p-p-part You know we're superstars, we are who we are_

_We're dancin' like we're dumb, dumb, d-d-dumb Our bodies going numb, numb, n-n-numb We'll be forever young, young, y-y-young You know we're superstars, we are who we are_

_DJ turn it up DJ turn it up DJ turn it up DJ turn it up_

_Tonight, we're going hard, hard, h-h-hard Just like the world is ours, ours, o-o-ours We're tearing it apart, part, p-p-part You know we're superstars, we are who we are_

_We're dancin' like we're dumb, dumb, d-d-dumb Our bodies going numb, numb, n-n-numb We'll be forever young, young, y-y-young You know we're superstars, we are who we are._

"Wooo! Yeah!" Alice screamed while Bella and I laughed. On the rearview mirror, I saw a shiny silver Volvo right behind us and Emmet, Edward, and Jasper were inside, smiling like idiots.

Bella seemed to notice also, "Hey guys, um not to creep you out or anything but Edward, Emmett and Jasper are following us in Edward's car.." Bella trailed of at the end. Alice smiled evilly and Bella started to smile. I felt my eyes getting darker. "Pranktime." Bella said loud enough so we can hear.

**~ W.A.T ~ After They Pulled The Prank ~W.A.T~**

Ha! Their expressions were priceless. I wish I had a camera to take a picture. Tomorrow, we would see the boys again since it was Monday. The beggining of a new week. We would probably get glares form Edward for what we did to his car, but hey, it was worth it.

I parked my car in front of the house and got the shopping bags out of the trunk then headed inside.

"You guys go ahead and rest. I'll organize the clothes in your closets." Alice said, that girl has a lot of energy.

I headed upstairs and took a shower. It relaxed me, since I wasn't hungry, I heade to bed staight away and fell asleep instantly.

Soon, I woke up and made my way downstairs in my sweats, Alice would kill me when she saw me, but I'll promise her a shopping trip.

When I got to the kitchen, sure enough, Alice wasn't very happy to see me with sweats, but like I said, when I promised her a shopping trip, she was happy instantly. Bella just shook her head. We spent the whole day cuddled up on the couch reading, watching movies, and talking about Charlie and Rnee, Phoenix, and our old life in Forks when we were bullied. Oh, how I miss Charlie and Renne, a lot. We had a movie marathon and when it was time to go to sleep, Alice, Bella and I headed towards my room and fell asleep on my bed sice it was the biggest and we didn't want to sleep seperately tonight. During that day, I caught myself thinking of Emmett adn in my sleep, I dremed about him and me, together, married, with kids, adn living happily among each other.

* * *

_Rosalie's point of view of chapter 9_

Ah, it was Monday. We would get to see the boys again.

_And I would get to see Emmett. _I thought._ Whoah, why would I be excited to see Emmett? He's just a boy, a random boy like the rest of the boys in school._

_Ok something weird is happening with me. I've caught myself thinking of Emmett way to many times. _

I got up and got ready to go high school. Alice and Bella met me in the kitchen. I had orange juice and an apple, Alice had strawberry yogurt, and Bella had cereal. When we were finished, we all headed towards my car.

Soon enough, we were in the school parking lot. Their weren't many people around, the parking lot was just starting to get full.

"Do you think they'll get us back because of what we did yesterday to Edward's car?" spoke up the pixie, Alice.

Alice had a point there, I responded the only thing that came up to my mind at that moment, "Mm, I don't know, but just in case, we have to be prepared and very aware of our surroundings. Understood?"

"Ok, omg, Rosalie did you see the brand new Curvey Special Ocassion Dresses? They are so pretty! We definetaly have to buy some!" Alicee and I started talking about the brand new dresses that had just come out on full edition.

"Ok, well I'm going to the library, see you guys later." said Bella swinging her bag over her sholder.

"See you later." Alice and I said in unison. We continued to talk about going clothes and planned to got to Victoria's Secret to buy some lingerine.

20 minutes later, Edward's car pulled up. Maybe they won't get back at us, since Edward's car is perfectly fine.

Emmett and Jasper got out of the car and walked toward us while Edward stayed inside of his Volvo. Is that good or bad? Are they planning on pulling a prank to get us back for what we did to Edward's car.

"Hey girls, let me tell you, what you did to Edward's car yesterday, was hilarious." Emmett said while stopping in front of us with Jasper behind him.

"Yes, even though you hurt one of Edward's special possesions, you should be okay, I don't think he's mad with you guys since we managed to get the paint of the front of the car. You're fine, don't need to be worried. We won't get revenge on you guys, so stop looking at Edward's car so waryly."Jasper said with his eyes full of amusement. Sure, trust them complety and then, bam! They pull a prank on us.

Alice responded, "Okay, if you say so." How can she trust them so easily after everything they have done to us in the past? She's to trustwirthy, she has to learn how to let people earn her trust.

"So where's Bella? And just out of curiousity, why did you have a can of pink paint and glittler in your car? I mean that was pretty awesome but still..." I tuned out Emmett as I saw Edward walk out of the car and looked like was headed towards the library.

**~ W.A.T ~ After School ~ W.A.T ~**

School had ended, and Alice, Bella and I had to stay after school to make up some tests we had missed when we ditched once to go shopping. It was Alice's fault, she convinced us to ditch. When I was finished, I made my way to my car and waited for Alice and Bella. I switched on the radio and got lost in the music. Soon eneough, I heard the door open and Alice came in with her usual smile in place.

"Hey Rose, Bella has't come out yet has she?" She looked at the back seats before answering her own question, "Nope, she hasn't, guess we have to wait for her." Then she took out her phone and started shopping online.

About 15 minutes later, I saw Bella head towards Edward's car, which was still here. Alice hadn't seen her, she was still shopping. I watched through the rearwiew mirror as Edward got out of his car. He looked nervous and Bella was looking at him patiently. Edward said something to Bella and she froze while he ran his hand trough his hair. They stayed like that for a few minutes, then Bella took of runnig toward our direction, leaving Edward screaming after her.

Bella got in the car and spoke, "Rosalie, please let's get out of here, I promise I'll tell you later." I nodded and started the car.

When we got home, Bella raced out of the car and locked herself in her room. Alice and I tried talking to her all day, until she decided to let us in and tell us what happened.

"I'm sorry I worried you guys, I just have a lot in my mind, but I think I need to ttell you guys," Bella began, "So in the parking lot after school, I talked to Edward and he told me he was sorry for everything he did to us, and then he told me he loved me."

I knew it, I've seen Edward staring at Bella a lot of times and his eyes were always filled with love and lust. "Bella, I think I already knew thst. Have you seen the way he looks at you? His eyes are always filled with love. Even though Edward bullied us when we were little, he loves you now, I can tell his syaing the truth. Sorry for not saying this earlier." I finished with a sheppish smile.

Alice spoke, "Rosalie is right, Bella. Everyone can tell he has a crush on you. I think you should give him a chance. If he hurts you. Then dump him. Got it?"

"Ok, I'll give Edward a chance." Bella said while looking at the floor.

"Here," I said handing her my keys to my car, "Go tell him you're giving him a chance, he better not mess it up." Bella grabbed the keys and zoomed out of the house towards my car. Soon, my red convertible disappeared aroung the corner.

* * *

**THIS CHAPTER WAS ALL TOLD FORM ROSALIE'S POINT OF VIEW!**

**Bella Swan Cullen Marie ; Story originally by Bellybeans**


	13. Chapter 13 New Decisions

**This chapter will be in a new time period. AND I AM SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!**

* * *

Pain was coursing through me. That's what I felt as I stood at the altar of the church, everyone's eyes on me, the cruel whispers dancing around the air torturing me even more.

Let me explain since you are probably confused. I gave Edward a chance. We were so happy. We had spent the rest of high school and college together. He proposed to me on my 19 birthday. I, of course, said yes. I loved him. We both had finished college at 21. Edward had majored in medicine, becoming a doctor, like his father. I however, had majored in criminology. Which gave me a lot of money and I had only been working for one year.

Maybe, you need to live all those moments.

_FLASHBACK_

We were in senior year. Edward, Emmett and Jasper were already waiting for us at our usual table. I couldn't help but notice that Tanya was giving Edward a look of longing. Edward on the other hand was paying no attention and instead had proceeded to hold Emmett's pizza in the air, but Emmett being the giant he is, grabbed it right away and stuffed it into his mouth. Rosalie being observant as usual notice and stomped of toward the table where the boys were at, with Alice and I following her lead, but you know without the stomping.

Rosalie went up to Edward, grabbed his collar and dragged him out of the cafeteria. We all followed.

"Alright, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, you better go in the cafeteria and tell everyone that you belong to Bella and you don't love anyone else, Because Bella and I have both noticed the looks Tanya is giving you. Let me tell you something if you even think about hurting my little Bella then you will be the one who gets hurt, is that clear?" Rosalie the proceeded to shove Edward against the wall and she gracefully walked through the hallway and out the parking lot.

I bet $100 I looked like a tomato by then. Of course, we didn't' notice Tanya had followed us and heard the conversation, or more like demand. Little did I know that after this, I would have to fight with all my claws for Edward, and you wouldn't guess against whom? Tanya.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

That's when my life turned into a rollercoaster.

Let me tell you another moment we had.

_Flashback_

We were both 19, Edward being older than me by a few months. It was my birthday,

Edward had flown from Harvard University all the way to ITT Technical Institute, how sweet, right?

"C'mon Bella, I promise I'll catch you if you fall, I can even carry you if you'd like." Edward said as he tried yet again pry my hands of the dashboard from the rental car. We soon started climbing the stairs of the tallest building I've ever seen and soon enough we were at the roof top. Edward had put a blindfold over my eyes to keep me from looking.

Soon enough he let go of my shoulders and I couldn't sense him anymore.

"Take off the blindfold, Bella." He ordered from in front of me.

I did as instructed and soon enough there was water in my eyes and my head was over my mouth. Edward was kneeling in front of me with a box in his hands in the box there was a ring. The face of the ring was along oval, set with slanting rows of glittering round stones. The band was gold - delicate and narrow. The gold made a fragile wed around the diamonds.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I promise to love you irrevocably, to make you happy and give you everything you need. I know I hurt you in the past, but if you let me I can show you that I changed and that I love you. I want you to be the mother of my kids and I want you to be my wife, will you marry me?"

Oh, gosh. He asked me to marry him. As nervous as I was, I stuttered out the answers,"Yes." While nodding my head and trying to hold back my tears of happiness.

Edward smiled, got up, put his arms around my waist, pulled me closer, and kissed me softly.

We were engaged, and I was so happy.

_End of flashback_

I trusted him. Loved him. And this is how he pays me. But absolutely not. I will not cry because of a man. I will be strong. No one will ever hurt me again. I will make sure of that.


	14. Chapter 14 Anything For Family

**Who Are They? Re-Read the chapter, I added a few more important things!**

* * *

As I walked towards the door of the church, one tear managed to escape my right eye. I wiped it away swiftly, not wanting anyone to give me sympathy. That was something I did not need. I was strong. And just because Edward left me on the day of our wedding day, in front of the whole town, did not mean it was going to stop me from moving on. I didn't need anyone at all.

"Bella! Wait!" Alice cried as she ran after me as fast as her short legs could carry her.

I stopped and turned around quickly. Everyone's eyes were on me. Their eyes were filled with sympathy.

I had enough! "What Alice! Are you going to tell me to wait? Because let me tell you, what he did was unacceptable. The moment he was suppose to say 'I do', he tells me he's sorry! He can't marry me! And then he goes running off only to be met by Tanya at the end of the altar! If he didn't love, if he didn't want me, why on earth would he propose to me?! Huh?! Why couldn't he just have told me didn't want to marry me before this stupid wedding took place?!" I looked over her shoulder to where Emmett and Jasper were looking at me, they had this look in their eyes, the one where you can tell something was going to happen. Unbelievable.

"You two Cullens new this didn't you?! A warning would have been nice! Go to freaking hell."

Now, I wasn't the one who said bad words, especially in a church, but I couldn't help it.

I twirled around and headed out the church doors. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. That's what Edward Cullen was, and so was I. For being so blind and actually believing he loves me! Right from the start, I believed him; I didn't even make him prove it! Ugh!

No one deserves that kind of pain. Only men do, for making people suffer.

If I ever see Edward Cullen again, he is going to die. I assure you, he is going to die.

* * *

**Edward Point of View **

Bella didn't deserve this, but Tanya had something from my family. Emmett, Jasper, Esme, and Carlisle knew what it was. They knew I had to leave Bella for _their_ safety.

Once I get Benjamin and Tia back, I would head to Bella, beg on my knees, I don't care what it takes to make her come back to me. She will be mine.

I should have called of the wedding. But this was one of Tanya's demands; she wanted to see Bella's facial expression. I absolutely hated seeing it. So heartbroken.

_Bella did not deserve it, I am only doing this for Benjamin and Tia, to get them back. _I kept repeating in my brain and we soon found ourselves in front of an abandon house, in the middle of the woods, in Forks._ Great. _This was going to be harder than I thought.

Tanya had been driving the car, and when we stopped, I noticed she had a gun with her. Where did she get the gun?! Oh god, please, please tell me that gun does not have bullets, please!

I can't believe I agreed to this, "Come along, Edward. I promise I won't hurt you, we are going to have a lot of fun. Don't worry."

If this was what it took to get Benjamin and Tia back to Amun and Kebi, I'll do it. I'll do anything for my family.

I knew I was being selfish, but it had to be done. I couldn't let anybody know, that it was my fault someone disappeared. Tanya knew, she was there. Let me explain.

When Bella, Rosalie, and Alice left, Emmett, Jasper, and I started to bully someone else, along with Tanya, Irina, and Kate. Her name was Emma. One day, we beat her up, and that was the last time we saw her. After we left her on the floor, crying. She was "kidnapped" we don't actually know what happened. But Irina and Kate felt guilty so they went over to the police. They didn't mention us at all. No one knows what happened to Emma. But we stopped the bullying from then on. Irina and Kate were punished, but I don't think they are part of this.

* * *

Hey! In this story, Tanya is working with James and Victoria. In this story, the Cullens are distant cousins of the Egyptian Coven (they aren't vampires). Both Tia and Benjamin are adopted so they are dating each other.

Let me explain the situation: Benjamin and Tia were kidnapped by Tanya.

Spoiler Alert! For those of you who love Bree Tanner, well then get ready, she is going to be stepping into the story!

Hope you enjoyed.

B.S.C.M.


	15. Chapter 15: Proposal

**A/N: I was planning on posting this on Sunday, but my computer got a virus on Saturday. So, here's the chapter. Also, please read the author's note at the bottom, it's very important!**

**This chapter is edited since I noticed some mistakes.**

I was in my parents' house, packing up my bags. I was moving. I needed to get out of here. Nothing was worth this humiliation and pain. Nothing.

I had more than enough money in my bank account to last 7 lifetimes. I could live with that money until I found a job. I always wanted to move to Las Vegas, you know the city of lights? Yeah, I had called the hotel Wynn and made a reservation to stay there for a few weeks.

I was going to get a job in Las Vegas, and change my name. Then, I would come back to Forks in a few years and get revenge for the pain _they_ caused me.

Here was my plan: Change my appearance, I still don't know how, but change my appearance, change my name and the come back to forks as a new person and take my revenge silently.

My train of thoughts were cut off by the loud obnoxious know on the front door.

_Who could it possibly be?_ I thought as I headed towards the door, now in black skinny jeans and a black blouse.

I was shocked. I only met her a few times, and I already considered her a mother. But I sure as hell didn't expect her to be standing at my front door, with a tear-stained face. Esme.

She gave me a small smile and I gestured her inside the house.

Esme took a deep-breath, "Bella, whatever you're thinking, you are wrong. Edward didn't mean to hurt you; in fact he was trying to protect you. Please, just forgive him―"

"No. Ok, just, did you see what the thing you call a son did to me? Huh? You couldn't possibly know what it felt like to be left at the altar in front of the entire town since you are happily married to Carlisle! So don't try to come over here and defend that jerk! He can come and defend himself! You know what? Just go. I don't want to see any of the Cullens for the rest of my life do you hear? I hope you carry on the message."

Walking towards the door and holding the door open, Esme proceeded to turn around and walk back towards me, hugging me for the last time, she whispered, "Don't let anyone crush you sweetheart. You are very strong. Don't you ever show any weakness, they'll grab onto that." Esme sprinted towards her car since it was raining, and I realized that this was probably the last time I would see her in a long time. And I allowed myself to shed a few tears.

I was on the plane; I didn't even bother saying goodbye to Alice and Rosalie. I would see them later in my life. My phone was in my backpack, and it was ringing like crazy.

It was also annoying me, so I checked the phone. 87 missed calls. 32 unread texts. 17 voice mails. Talk about desperate. They were all from Alice, Rosalie, Jasper Emmett, Esme, and Carlisle. But there were two that surprised me.

The first one was from Edward, it said, _Bella, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, but it_ ― the text was cut off. I think.

The second one read, _Bella, you made a very good choice of leaving. And I suggest you don't come back, unless you want to die. Tanya._

My blood boiled and I took off the battery, shoving it at the very bottom of my backpack. Stupid slut.

I was already installed inside in the hotel. So I headed out for a walk. I heard that Treasure Island had a fireworks show, and that it also had a pirate show. I hoped I could catch both later.

I was looking around, not paying much attention to where I was going, so that caused me to bump into a girl a little taller than Alice, with brown wavy hair and dark brown eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't see you!" I apologized as I bent down to pick up the folder full of papers she had dropped, which were now scattered. A few people picked up a few papers and handed them to me or the girl. It was nice to know that there were still some kind and helpful people left on earth.

"It's okay; I wasn't paying much attention, either. My name's Bree." She offered me a handshake which I gave.

"My name is Bella. Again. Sorry for making you drop your papers. Maybe I can buy you some coffee in the strip?"

Bree nodded her head and smiled, "Sure I can use a pretty good coffee. Let's go."

I followed her as we squeezed our way through the crowds of people.

We were now drinking coffee while Bree told me what she liked and the reason she was here.

She had a friend, Riley, who was here with her. They were both running away from their parents for some reason. Well Bree's parents. Riley was an orphan. They didn't like their friendship.

Las Vegas was big and they were both looking for a job, staying at the cheapest hotels they could find.

They were both young. Bree was barely 19 while Riley was 21. I was 22 and look where I am now.

"Bree, how would you and Riley like to help me with a little payback?" I knew it was wrong for me to ask. But I had to.

Bree hesitated. "Payback? What do you mean?"

I sighed, thinking about whether or not tell Bree about what Tanya and Edward did to me. Finally I took a deep breath and told her everything from the beginning. Ever since that first day that Edward Cullen and his gang bullied my sisters and I, until the end, where Edward left me at the altar, in front of the town.

Bree didn't know what to answer, so I suggested, "Maybe you should call Riley and ask him." She stilled looked unsure.

"Let me see your phone, Bree." She looked at me questionably, but handed her phone over. I typed in my phone number, figuring that it should work in Las Vegas since I had put back the battery while a new call was entering. "Go home, and tell Riley about the offer, you don't have to do anything at all. All you have to do is help me torture Tanya and Edward. Give me a call when you after you've made your decision. Ok? I will be waiting for your call. Or you can text me."

I stood up and walked back towards Treasure Island, where I could see people beginning to crowd around, signaling that the firework show was about to start.

A few minutes later, the show started. At first, it was only one firework, lime green. Then at least four to five fireworks came out at the same time. It lasted about two minutes. As soon as it was over, I decided to walk around and admire The City of Lights. I must have spent a few hours, because the sky was soon dark and I was hungry. Also, I had to get ready to go back to Treasure Island to watch the pirate show.

7:30 P.M. And I was already heading out to watch the show. I even brought my camera along. I was already waiting for the show to start when I received a text.

_Hey, we decided to help you with your "payback". Do you mind if we meet in front of Bellagio? At around 8:45? - Bree_

There was a rush that overtook me suddenly, making me stumble a little. It must have been from excitement. Or relief. I don't know which one. But one thing I knew was that I was always hoping Bree and Riley would help me, since I didn't want to be alone in this. I wanted a friend to lean on, and I got one.

My response was quick and short. _Alright, I'll meet both of you there._

Smiling, I resumed back to waiting for the show to begin. And it began at 8 o'clock exact. The same time that my plan for revenge started.

**Third Person's Point of View**

While Isabella Swan watched the show, Riley Biers and Bree Tanner were heading towards Bellagio in the local bus. Both of them buried in their own thoughts. Both of them scared and hoping that what they had to do wasn't anything illegal. Bree had explained everything as clearly as she could to Riley. At first Riley didn't want to help Isabella because he thought it might be dangerous, but Bree managed to convince him. Using the fact that Riley was hiding something from her, and that if he didn't want to help Bella, then she would leave him and never talk or see him again. Riley almost had a heart attack.

Truth to be told, the young twenty-one year old was deeply and madly in love with Bree Tanner. But was afraid of telling her, thinking she might hate him and run away, that she would never accept him because he didn't have money. But he didn't know that Bree felt the same way. She was terrified of what she felt for him, as it was the first time, but at the same time she liked it. A lot.

The bus stopped and Riley got off, followed by Bree who decided to hop down to ease the tension. Riley shook his head, smiling. And they both headed off towards Bellagio, taking their time since it was barely eight twenty-five.

Bella was already in front of Ceasers Palace, since the pirate show at Treasure Island had ended a few minutes ago, contemplating whether or not to go inside since there was at least twenty minutes or so left. Bella looked at her watch and bolted towards the front door of the Casino/hotel. Bella figured she would only have time to see the first floor. And that would be some of it.

Bella soon head out and towards Bellagio, where she spotted Bree talking to a man at least five inches taller than her.

She approached carefully, casually. When Bree noticed her, she couldn't help but become excited. Bree thought that it might be a good chance, a second chance, to restart both of their lives. She also thought that Bella might be a good friend.

Riley, however, became weary. He didn't want to be here. He didn't want to meet this Bella. But it made Bree happy, and that was all he wanted. No matter how hard his heart was beating in his chest with fright.

Bella soon stood in front of them, noticing that who she presumed was Riley, was tense. Very tense. And looked like he was ready to snatch Bree up and run away.

Bree couldn't help but hug Bella. This one tensed as soon as Bree's arms were around her, but relaxed a few seconds later and returned the hug.

Bree stepped away from Bella and went back to stand next to Riley, where he put his left arm around her shoulder, squeezing her to his side. Bella raised an eyebrow, but smiled. She remembered how Edward used to do that when he thought there was danger nearby, or simply because he felt like it.

"Bella, this is Riley. Riley, this is Bella." Bella offered a hand to Riley and Riley shook it, praying to god that Bella wouldn't make them do anything illegal or dangerous.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Riley," Bella turned towards the Brown-headed girl. "It's nice to see you again, Bree. Now, I expect you've told Riley what I want you to help me with?" Bella interrogated, wondering how much Bree had told Riley about her life, if she told him anything.

"Well, I told him about everything. I hope you don't mind, but I also told him the reasons why you're here." Bree admitted, embarrassed and uncomfortable. Shaking her head, she thought, _Nice going Bree! The first friend you have in Las Vegas, and you already messed up._

Bella was relieved she didn't have to retell the story. The music that came out of the radios from Bellagio stooped, signaling that the show was about to start. Nodding to herself happily, she exclaimed, "Great! Well we can talk more after the show if you don't mind. I want to watch the show."

The three of them turned towards Bellagio just as the first water fountain went up into the air. The three of them had amazed faces, Riley and Bree had lived in Las Vegas for about nine months, but they hadn't had time to explore the casinos since they were both always working, taking up any jobs they could find. The show ended a few minutes later, and the crowds of people started to walk away, but Riley, Bree and Bella remained.

"Alright, well I'm guessing you both want to help, since you are both here. Are there any questions you would like to ask?" Bella questioned as she looked up at Bellagio, admiring its beauty.

Riley was scared to ask her, but at the same time determined, "You won't make us do anything illegal or dangerous, would you? Because if you are then you could go and find yourself other people that would gladly do the job for you."

Bella was shocked, she wasn't expecting to hear that, she thought it was the most stupid thing she ever heard, "No, it's nothing illegal or dangerous. All you have to do is help me make my enemies go through pain, the same pain I went through. But that's about it."

Riley nodded, relieved and Bree was a bit flabbergasted with what Riley thought Bella would make them do. Hadn't she explained clearly? Had she forgotten to add something in? She couldn't possibly have. She remembered everything and told Riley everything.

Smiling sadly, Bree stepped forward and gave Bree another hug in which Bella returned immediately. Riley felt sympathy towards the girl, she had felt more pain than any Riley and Bree's put together.

The two girls let go of each other and Bree squealed, "Well, why don't we explore? After all it is Saturday and we don't have work tomorrow. Also, we have to discuss what we are going to do and where we're going to do, and how much you are going to pay us, Bella. Come on, let's go." Bree ran off with Riley behind her laughing, and Bella smiled remembering how Alice was just as energetic as Bree.

**Alright, well I hoped you enjoyed. There will be some new characters in the story and they aren't going to be from Twilight at all. They will be mine.**

**5 reviews=1 chapters**

**10 reviews=2 chapters**

**15 reviews=3 chapters**

**Ok, there you go. All you have to do is review like it says above! Also, I won't update a chapter if I have less than 5 reviews, unless it's been a really long time.**


	16. Chapter 16 Phone Call

**Thank You for Reviewing!**

**Twilightloverbeverly, thelionismine: **I hope you like this chapter

**Jojo657: **At some point in the story, Bella is going to get kidnapped.

**Twilightlover5432176: **She's going to get revenge!

**MaryE180: **I also hate Edward, even if I'm the one writing the story.

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Who Are They?**

**Chapter 16: Phone Call**

**Third Person Point of View**

It had been three weeks since Bella, Bree and Riley have met and they considered each other to be great friends. The three of them were already planning Bella's revenge. They had to change Bella's appearance, or at least get her a mask that will make her unrecognizable. But Bree was opposed to the fact of getting Bella plastic surgery or getting her a mask, saying that all Bella needed was a different hair color, maybe some contacts. And that it would be enough.

Bella had gotten rooms for Riley and Bree at Wynn, so they could be close and stay in contact in case if something happened. Riley insisted that he didn't need a hotel room. But Bella threatened him and he stayed. Bella had also bought them some clothes, electronics, anything that they needed.

Right now, they were at a starbucks that they had found hiding in the corners of the hotels.

"I was thinking maybe we should go somewhere else, like Florida. But if you'd like, we can stay here." Bella suggested as Riley took a sip of his coffee and Bree finished braiding her hair.

Riley almost chocked on his coffee Bree furrowed her eyebrow," Why do you want to leave? What's so bad about living in Las Vegas?"

Bella sighed; she knew Bree would ask her why; she always did when Bella did something. She didn't want to tell her new friends about the phone call she had received earlier.

She didn't even hoe they found out where she was. She just wanted to get away, and escape. She didn't want her sisters, along with him, to come and get her and take her back to Forks. No. it was too late. There was no turning back now. She had gone too far into the plan and there was no turning back now.

* * *

**Bella Point of View**

Relaxing. That was a word I absolutely love right now. And that is what I'm going to do. I was sitting in the hotel's bathtub, just relaxing, close to drifting into slumber in the bathtubs soapy substance, when an annoying sound interrupted the precious silence.

Groaning in frustration. I got out of the bathtub and wrapped a towel around myself, heading for the nightstand that held the obnoxious ringing noise. The phone.

"Hello? How can I help you?" I said huffing and headed back to bathtub, draining all the soapy water.

"Bella," I went rigid. Nothing could have prepared me to hearing his voice. It was something I used to love, hearing his voice. But now, I absolutely loathed it.

"Why, hello Edward. I sure wasn't expecting your phone call right now. In fact, I wasn't expecting it at all. Shouldn't you be with Tanya? I mean, not that it actually matters but um, you left me at the altar in order to go and marry Tanya. Why are you calling me now?" I SAID IN the most arrogant voice I could muster. Truth to be told, my heart was leaping in my chest; I was excited for some reason. My body refused to get used to a life without Edward.

"I can explain everything. You have to listen to me. It was a trap. I love you, I always have, that's why I bullied you, and it was the only way I could be close to you. It hurt when I put you through pain, but it was the only way I could be close to you. At least form how mature my brain was back then. I left you at the altar because Tanya kidnapped Tia and Benjamin; I had to do everything in my power to get them back. Also, Tanya told me with telling the police about a disappearance a long time ago. She threatened me. When you left, we bullied someone else, Emma. She disappeared after we hurt her. We had to take our anger out on someone. Bella pleas come back. And I promise you, we will be happy.

I flopped down on the bed, "Hmm, let me think about. And the answer is no. I won't go back; I have everything I could have asked for here. Nothing is going to change my mind at all."

Through the phone, I could hear three female voices, and three male voice arguing."Isabella Marie Swan! You get your butt down here in Forks right now! I know where you are, everyone does. You're in Las Vegas! If you don't come back right know, I'm booking a flight and getting you here personally! Is that clear?" God dammed Alice. Why the hell are you so stubborn? Can't you understand the pain I went through and leave me alone?

"Alright evil little pixie. You have no right of telling me what to do and what not to do. Is that clear? Are you that selfish to not understand the pain I just went through? How dare you Mary Alice. Don't you ever speak to me that way! A here I was thinking "oh maybe I could visit my sisters" but oh no you just have to ruin it like everything you have ruined because of your selfishness! Check on your god damn mirror for once and realize that you are selfish! Because that word describes you perfectly!"

I slammed the hard on the nightstand table and felt horrible for speaking to Alice that way. But she just made me lose my patience.

* * *

**Edward Point of View**

We had all heard Bella yell at Alice about how selfish she was. I never heard Bella speak to anyone that way. Alice had tear streaming down her face and Rosalie was shocked; usually it was her snapping at people. Not sweet, caring, innocent Bella. Not her.

I looked guiltily at the floor. After all it was my fault. If I had told Bella what was going on, we would be happy. We would still be on our honeymoon. But no, I thought it'll keep her safe, but she still got hurt some way. And it was because of me. I had caused her pain, and I was the one who caused her to leave.

Esme had decided to see if Emma was really kidnapped. She wasn't. Her mom had found her on the floor bleeding and the whole family decided to move. They left everything behind. And, Tanya knew, but she didn't say anything. She just put that over my head as if it were true and forced me to be with her.

Carlisle had called the police and they had taken care of it. Tanya was in jail for kidnapping people. Victoria and James had escaped, but he police were looking for them. Stating they had notified all the police services around the country about them, since they had committed more crimes. Drug dealers. Killings so on so forth.

I wanted Bella back. And I was going to get her back, weather it took me the rest of my life.

* * *

**Third Person Point of View**

**In Las Vegas**

"Alright, well we obviously have to move or else your family is going to take you back to Forks. So, Florida sounds like a nice place." Bree nodded, "But first we have to change the way you look if you want no one to recognize you. What do you about green contacts and blonde or pitch black hair?"

Bella smirked, "Doesn't sound too bad if you put it that way…"

Bree smiled and got back to reading her magazine, Riley came zooming in through the door screaming like a mad man.

"Riley! We are right here. But go ahead don't worry, I'm pretty sure China and Russia haven't hear you yet! Scream louder!" Bree huffed as she watched Riley get his backpack off his shoulders and put it on the desk.

"You wouldn't believe it! I got a mining job, and guess what I found!" He proceeded to unzip his backpack and poured out onto the table some rocks that that where a dirty gold.

"Well, I would congratulate you, if I knew what this was!" Bree exclaimed while holding one of the rocks close to her nose."

Bella's eyes widened. "This is gold. You got gold. A lot of gold. "

Bree questioned, "This is gold? It looks like a rock that was spray painted and put under dirt."

"Nope, it's gold. Like Bella said. Do you not see what we could do with this? Bella, we wouldn't have to use your money anymore. We can use these and they last for the rest of our lives! We don't have to work anymore! Bella, we can use this money to change you! To get your revenge!"

"Whoa! Hold it! No! I'm not going to use your gold. You found it, it's yours! I have my money. And I intend on using it." Bella reproached.

"Bella, that's how they know where you are, they can keep track of you because you withdraw money from the bank. We can use this, and they will never know where we are. Trust me. This is two pounds of gold. And I have more, it's in my room, I had to use three trash bags to get them all here. And don't ask me how I got here unharmed, because the truth is that I had to kick some asses. But it's all taken care of. Don't worry." Riley sighed and a smile appeared on his face.

"Well, we can use your money to buy you some clothes, hair dye and contacts, Bella. That way, you'll waste all of your, money, close your account, and you family won't be able to keep track of you. It's that simple!" Bree exclaimed while jumping on Riley's opened arms and hugging him tight.

Bella bit her too abused lip, and suggested, "I don't know. I mean, I could get a job."

Bree stepped out of Riley's arms and Riley groaned irritated and rolled his eyes, "Bella, If you get a job, then that'll require you to use your name, and as long as you use your name, then your family can keep track of you."

"Bella, just listen to Riley, would you? He always knows what he's talking about."

Bella finally gave up and said,"Fine, but I will repay you, somehow. I'll find a way."

"Great we got a plan. Now if you don't mind, why don't we get into a group hug!" Bree exclaimed hugging Riley again and pulling Bella along. Bella hugged them both, thinking of them as family.

Bella and Bree scrunched up their noses, Bella calmly and quietly told Riley, " Um, Riley, I really appreciate everything but, you stink." Bree nodded.

Riley laughed, "Well, of course! I just came back from being under tunnels all day without any air conditioning! What did you expect?!"

* * *

**5 Reviews: 1 chapter**

**10 reviews:2 chapters**

**15 Reviews: 3 chapters**


	17. Chapter 17 Ready To Go

**A/N: We won't be seeing Edward in the next few chapters, then we will get right into the climax.**

**I hope you guys are excited, and bare with me people, because the next few chapters will be a little boring.**

* * *

**Who Are They?**

**Chapter 17: Ready to Go**

**Third Person Point of View**

Bella felt uncomfortable. She had never been at a salon in her entire life. She had insisted on painting her hair herself. But Bree had insisted that an expert needed to do it.

"Bree, can we come back another time?" Bella begged.

Bree shook her head and smiled. "Nope." She popped the' p' extra hard.

Bella sighed resigned and closed her eyes, letting the stylist do all the work.

Half an hour later, Bella's hair was blonde. She looked a little different, not really. But it would be enough; after all they weren't going back to Forks just yet.

Another half an hour later, they had new clothes for Bella and some green contacts. They went into one of the dressing rooms in Forever 21 and Bella tried one of the dresses on along with her contacts. She looked different. Very different, but yet still Bella looked like the same person.

She didn't know why but she was very excited. She wanted to go to Forks already and get her revenge. But she knew that had to wait. She had to let time pass so it wouldn't be obvious that it was Bella.

Riley had gone to some lawyers' office so they could help him exchange the gold into actual money. Bella had already helped Riley make a bank account. And she had secretly grabbed a few million dollars and stored it in Riley's account in order to get him started.

They had all decided to move to Florida once Riley came back. Both Bree and Bella were anxious to leave already. They were afraid that Bella's family would soon come and get her and take her back to Forks. It didn't matter if she didn't want to go with them, they would probably force her.

Even if it has been barely four weeks and Bella, Bree and Riley already considered themselves ad family. Bella being the older sister and Riley the second oldest. Bree of course, was the spoiled one since she was the youngest. They always tried to give her what she wanted. Even though Bree insisted multiple times that she didn't need anything. That she already had enough with having them both at her side. Having a new family.

Bella had taken notice to Riley's love for Bree, and she had urged him on many times. But Riley was still scared.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

Both Bella and Riley were sitting on the couch to Bella's new bought condo, while Bree was in the guest room, sleeping. She bought one saying, "I would love to come back soon to visit. The city is so beautiful. So full of light."

"You need to tell Bree. And fast, because of you don't, I'll tell her myself." Bella had warned with a stern look.

Riley at first didn't know what she was talking about, so he asked,"What? What am I supposed to tell her? What are talking about? Because right now I'm confused as hell, care to explain?"

"What I mean is, that you need to tell Bree what you feel for her, how you feel about her. Because let me tell you, she isn't going to figure out herself. She's too scared. And if you don't want to tell her straight on. Then drop hints. It's going to take a while for her to figure it out, but she's a smart girl. She'll understand."

Riley's eyes widened, he couldn't believe what his ears were hearing, he chuckled nervously "What are you talking about?"

Bella shook her head, and scolded Riley as if she were a mother talking to her son, "Now Riley, don't you start acting stupid. Because let me tell you, it is not going to work. The love between you and Bree is so noticeable. You can practically tell you two love each other from fifty miles away."

Riley stuttered, and shook his head in disbelief, "Bella, she would never look at me that way. She's special. She deserves someone who could give her the life she deserves. I can't do that. I don't have money."

"Oh, really? Because you found more than 10 pounds of gold, and you're going to exchange them for money. You're rich now. You can give her anything she wants. That is what we're doing right now."

Bree walked into the room, looking a bit sleepy.

"What I miss?" she asked groggily.

Bella replied while standing from the sofa and heading to the kitchen, "Nothing, but Riley wants to talk to you. He has something very important to tell you, and it cannot wait."

Bree flopped down on the couch next to Riley as Bella disappeared. Riley was scratching his neck nervously; he chuckled, and said "So, I have to tell you something. Um, but first promise me you won't run away, okay?"

Bree nodded, but couldn't help closing her eyes. She was still tired and she had a massive headache. Last night, she had managed to convince both Riley and Bella to let her drink. She got a little carried away.

Riley took in a deep breath; "I love you…" he stopped when he saw that Bree had fallen asleep again.

He sighed and picked up Bree bridal style, and took her to her room. As he set her down, he whispered, "Oh Bree, what am I going to do with you?"

* * *

Riley had finally come back and all of the gold he had had turned it into money and was in his bank account. He hadn't noticed the extra money in the account, either.

The three of them were boarding the plane to Jacksonville, Florida. But first they were going to make a pitch stop in New York. Riley wanted to know what happened to his parents. So they were going to stop where it all started. New York. Riley had been left there in an orphan. They were going back to see if there was anything left from his parents.

After that, they were going to Maine and Bree was going to see her parents again. She was going to try to convince them to give her a second chance. But knowing her parents, they were probably going to say no. Then, they were going to head to Florida and stay there for three months after that, they were going to Virginia and staying there until they want back to Forks.

* * *

**I am going to put up another chapter later today or tomorrow. Also, I'm going to be out of town for a few months so I won't be putting up chapters. But I will write them down on the laptop so I'll post them when I come back.**

**Review!**


	18. Chapter 18 Pitch Stops

**A/N: Hey! Don't forget to Review! **

**Also, I made a mistake in chapter 15! Riley and Bree aren't dating! But they do have feelings for each other! Just thought I'd tell you just in case you were confused. Also, this time line is in 2012—2013!**

**Who Are They?**

**Chapter 18: Pitch Stops**

**Third Person Point of View**

The three of them were in New York, in front of the orphanage where Riley grew up and lived most of his life. The orphanage was run-down. Like it had been there for centuries. There was a lot of noise coming from the inside; Riley hadn't wanted to come alone, since he was afraid of what he would find. He had claimed that he needed all the support he could get in order to learn the truth about his parents.

Riley knocked on the door and took a deep steady breath. He wasn't going to hide the fact that he was scared or nervous. He was always nervous, no matter what the situation was. It was something that he had gotten throughout his life. He was always prepared for someone to hurt him. He was always prepared for the pain, but Bree and Bella were teaching him otherwise. They were teaching him that not everyone was going to hurt him that he had to let himself loose or else he was going to be lonely for the rest of his life.

The door opened and behind it was a nun. She was old looking and the look on her face was enough to take one glance at her and run the other direction as if your butt were on fire. Yeah, she was that scary looking.

She smiled the most fake smile Bella had ever seen. Not even Tanya was close to her. "How can I help you?"

"We would like to talk to the manager. It is very important."

The nun shook her, "I am very sorry but you cannot come in. This is an orphanage. It has to be safe at all times. You cannot talk to the manger unless you have an appointment."

Let's just say that Bree had woken up earlier than what she was used to, meaning she wasn't a happy camper right now. "Aha, look lady. I don't care who the hell you are. But we came here for a some answers and we are going to get them." She pushed passed the nun and Bella and Riley followed her trail swiftly.

They made it inside and they were walking down what seemed to be the main hallway, the nun at the doorway was following them and screaming that they couldn't come in like that.

"What is going on here?" a nun dressed in red asked.

"These kids decided to come in here like they own the place. And one of them even dared to insult me! They came here wanting to speak to you. Do you want me to call security?"

The nun that was in front of Bella, Bree and Riley raised her hands in a peace gesture,"No, let me speak to them. I am quite curious as to what they need to make them storm in like that. You may go."

The nun, who was at the doorway huffed, turned around and stormed off.

"Hello there. I am sister Temperance. It looks like we matters to discuss. Please follow me." She turned to the left and the three of them followed.

Soon, they entered an office that was filled with books. There was a brown desk in front of the window and four chairs in front of the desk, one in the back of the desk.

"Have a seat."

Bella sat on the right, Riley in the middle, and Bree on the left. "Well, how can I help you?"

"We would like to have Riley Biers's file, please. It is very important." Bella spoke for the first time.

"I am sorry, but we cannot give you that information. You need to have some sort of permission either from that person or the police."

Riley straightened, "I am that person. I'm Riley Biers. And I came here to get that file. I need to know more about myself."

The nun, Temperance, spoke with suspicion, "How d I know you are the real riley Biers. You have to show me some kind of identification."

Riley stood up and got his wallet from his pack pocket. He got out what Bella assumed was the recent driver's license he had gotten. Bella was wrong. He actually got his passport and showed it to her.

"Oh. Very well then. That changes things. Give me a minute, I'll get the file." She stood up and went out the room.

Bree took advantage of Temperance's leaving, "Well, isn't this the most nice service we've ever gotten? And what up with all the books? Did you see that nuns face? And I think that temperance is a very long name, even if it is kind of pretty. You know, because it has its own style."

Bella shook her head and smiled, while Riley was shaking with laughter. _Only Bree would say those type of things,_ he thought.

Temperance soon came back with a vanilla folder in hands. She handed it to Riley and said in a very cautious voice, "Since you are all officially an adult, you can have a copy of the file. But let me tell you that we will keep the official copy. These are the rules from the government that we have to follow."

"Thank you." Riley muttered. He grabbed the folder and opened it.

"I will leave you alone so you can have some space. You are free to leave anytime." Temperance walked out and left them alone. Riley was reading the file while Bree looked over his shoulder. Bella just relaxed back in her seat and waited for Riley to say something.

Eventually, Bella got bored since they had spent at least thirty minutes in the office. Bree had gotten bored also and was skimming through the book titles that were on the shelves.

Riley suddenly let out sob and Bree rushed towards him. He dropped the documents on the floor and Bella picked them up while Bree held a crying Riley in her arms.

Bella read the file. It said:

**Riley Biers**

**Born: October 8, 1991**

**Place of Birth: Santa Fe, Mexico**

**Physical: Blonde hair, brown eyes.**

**Parents: Nancy Biers, David Biers (Confirmed in 1998)**

**Known Siblings: Corina Biers (older sister), Henri Biers (younger brother)**

**Known Cousins: Diego Dowelling, Fred Colden**

**Information:**

**Riley Biers was born on October 8, 1991 in Santa Fe, Mexico to Nancy Biers and David Biers. He had an older sister, Corina Biers and a younger brother, Henri Biers. The only know family that we know of is Diego Dowelling and Fred Colden. He was kidnapped away from his family at the age of 3.**

**The orphanage has tried to find his family without much success, the only thing we know of is that Corina and Henri were taken away from their parents' due to the fact that they were both immigrants.**

**Riley Biers parents' still remain in Mexico. They had tried, unsuccessfully, to contact Riley.**

**Last time we ever heard of Diego and Fred was that Diego was in Los Angeles and Fred in Seattle.**

Bella felt her blood boil. The way it was put on the paper was like Riley's cousins didn't care for him. She could excuse his parents and siblings but his cousins? Bella closed the folder and promised herself that she would do more research on Riley's family. Right now, she had other things to worry about. She had to get Riley back to the hotel and do some research on Bree's family, just in case so she can be prepared for anything when they go to Maine.

Bree managed to get Riley up from the seat. Bella put the vanilla folder in her bag.

They soon headed out and Bella was the one driving the rental car since Riley was still crying and Bree was trying to comfort him. She wasn't having much success.

Riley had calmed down enough and had tried to do some research on his family. He wasn't successful.

They were heading out to Maine now. Bella had rented a private jet, but she was thinking about buying one since she had a feeling they were going to make a lot of trips. Plus, she wanted to waste her money, and what was left over she would take out and put it in Riley's account. She couldn't transfer the money directly since that'll help her family keep track of her and she didn't want that.

They were in Maine. Bree had been nervous, but had revealed something from her life.

Bree Tanner, she was born in Nevada. Las Vegas, Nevada to be specific on March 11, 1993. Bree lived in Idaho for most of her life. Her actual parents as she called them right now were her adoptive parents. They were really strict. Bree had believed for a long time that her mother had left her abusive father when she was four. When Bree turned fourteen, she discovered that her father had murdered her mother. He had buried the body in the desert, then packed up and moved to Idaho with Bree. Bree's father started abusing her, so she felt isolated from her peers. Bree had said that she was the quiet withdraw girl. Bree couldn't believe that no one had ever noticed the signs of her abusive home life, even though there was some physical evidence.

It came to the point where Bree could no longer stand her abuse and ran away from her house a few weeks before her sixteen birthday. She had enough money for a bus ride to Seattle, bit nothing more. She tried to get a job bit wasn't successful, so she began to steal food in order to survive. She had even slept in parks and alleys, any place where she felt a little safe. Bree remembers being scared of being caught by the police and them sending her back home with her father. She had been running for less than three weeks when she met Riley. Riley had been picking up some food since the nun had ordered him to when he saw that Bree behind a restaurant, picking through the trash bins. He offered her an orange and took her to the orphan he resided in. Bree was scared once she saw where they where going and ran, but Riley managed to catch her and had carry her to the orphan since she was trashing around. Bree had been scared that the nuns would call her father and make her go back to Idaho.

Bree had stayed in the orphan as long as she could, but hidden. Exactly one week later, one of the many nuns discovered her and took her to the current manager back then, Mary Therese. The nun asked many questions to Bree but she never got an answer from her. The nun gave up a few days later and was getting the paperwork ready in order to keep Bree at the orphan. But Bree had to take several medical tests. One of them being a physical test. In the physical test, Bree had to wear shorts and a tank top and that's when the nurse discovered her scars. Bree couldn't keep it all inside so she told the nurse everything. From the death of her mother, to the abuse of her father. The nurse called the police and told them everything she could while Bree was putting on her sweatpants and sweater. Bree had heard her conversation with the police but didn't do anything about it. She felt safe and comfortable.

The New York police notified the Idaho police and they immediately arrested Bree's father. Bree was unaware that her school had called the police since she hadn't showed up for any classes, so the police had thought that maybe her father got rid of her, killed her. Or had hired someone to kidnap her since he had a lot of charges and was already the main suspect of another murder that wasn't her mothers'.

Bree's father was arrested and while his case stated to unfold, the nuns had found a family where Bree could stay at since they were already overflowing with kids. The family was a very high class family and they lived in New York, and even though Bree didn't want to call them parents, they forced her because they were high up in society and they didn't want to be questioned as to why their adopted daughter didn't call them 'mom' and 'dad'.

Even if Bree didn't feel like they were her parents, she got used to calling them 'mom' and 'dad'.

They were really stuck up, as Bree had colorfully put it. They thought they were the center of the universe and their three kids were even worse. She had gone back many times to the orphan to visit Riley, since he had been so kind to her. And that was when they started having feelings for each other. Riley had some money saved up from working. It was enough for Riley to be considered low-middle class. Once Riley turned eighteen, he left the orphan and started working two jobs in order to support himself, even if he had quite a lot of money. Bree was sad that she couldn't see him anymore, she had called him many times but he never answered his phone. Bree of course though the worse. She thought that he didn't want to see her anymore, that he didn't want to talk to her anymore. Bree became depressed. Riley was very busy with work, so he didn't think at all about Bree, not until he saw her at a park bench crying. Bree was really mad at him, she even slapped him! And then, she ran away from him. So Riley didn't see her until he saw her again three weeks later at the same park bench and doing the same thing she was doing the last time he had seen her, crying.

Eventually, Bree slapped him again and ran, but this time Riley followed her, well, more like ran after her.

Bree eventually became r=tired and had to stop and hide. She hid behind a restaurant's garbage can, which ironically, was where Riley found her after she had run away from her father. Now, she was hiding there but instead of running away from her father, she was running away from Riley. The guy who had saved her.

Bree had been trying to calm her heart down when a pair of arms circled around her waist and she was lifted off the ground.

"Don't you even dare try to hit me. I will catch you again," the voice had said. Of course it was Riley's voice. Bree had frozen for a minute and then started to trash around again. She didn't want him to carry her! All she wanted was to be left alone and cry, weep because the blonde guy who was now carrying her hadn't called her.

"Let go of me!" Bree had hissed. Riley just tightened her arms around her waist. He didn't want her to run off again. Then they would have to enter the cat and mouse chase again.

"No. I am not letting you go. Ever. Not until you tell me why you slapped me. Twice," He stated infuriating an already mad sixteen year old. They were heading towards the room he was renting. It was one room with a bathroom. It wasn't much, but it was something. Riley had put a double meaning to the first eight sentences.

As Riley tried to think of the reasons why his friend was mad at him, his gripped loosened, causing Bree to jump out of his arms and hit him in the stomach, knocking the air out of him. She caught this as the opportunity to run. And run, she did. She must have run a mile because she soon lost Riley in the busy streets of New York.

Riley and Bree didn't see each other again until Riley took matters in his own hands. He had sneaked inside the orphan in order to get the Bree's files. He saw the address of the current home she was living and headed that direction. He technically kidnapped her while she was sleeping. And Bree woke up in Riley's bed.

Bree knew she couldn't escape and gave up. When Bree left them, they move to Maine. She talked to them occasionally.

Even though two years had passed, Bree was still mad at Riley. And the story had brought he anger back. Riley didn't like it when she was mad at him.

During the car ride, Riley tried to apologize to Bree. He even went as far as saying, "Forgive me, because if you don't, I'll kill myself," that earned him a glare from Bella and a slap form Bree.

**Review!**

**Hoped you like the chapter!**


	19. Chapter 19 Family Reunion

**Wow! 100 reviews! Thank you for sticking with me with this storyline! I really appreciate. Sorry for the wait! I couldn't get any Wi-Fi in the hotel. Sucks. **** Here's a new chapter.**

* * *

**Who Are They?**

**Chapter 19: Family Reunion**

**Third Person Point of View**

The three friends were in front of Bree's adoptive parent's house. It looked ordinary with the houses that surrounded it. But to the three of them, it looked like a castle. Bree had never seen the house since her adoptive family had moved after she left with Riley. Even if she didn't get along with her adoptive siblings. That didn't mean that she didn't get along with her 'parents'. But it was rare. The only time she and her 'parents' had genuinely talked was when they discovered that Bree had been abused. They offered her help. They had told her that if she ever needed anything to call them, no matter what the circumstances were. Bree needed that second chance, no, she wanted that second chance. It was a very stupid thing to do but still, she appreciated that they gave her a home and she thanked them by yelling at them right before she left with Riley. She had called them, sure, but it wasn't a normal conversation they would usually have. The conversations they had were now awkward and forced; they usually only lasted a few minutes before either one of them found an excuse ad hung up. Yeah, it was that awkward.

Bree's actions had finally caught up to her. She needed to apologize because even if they weren't the best parents, they still gave them what she needed. She hadn't meant to say any of those things she had said before she left.

Bree took a shaky breath, "C'mon guys. We might as well get it over with," she started walking up the porch steps when she noticed her friends weren't behind her. She turned around and saw her friends still admiring the house. She rolled her eyes, "Anytime now."

Both of them got out of the temporary trance that had them acting like a pair of idiots. They quickly caught up to Bree who was already ringing the door bell. Both Bella and Riley felt out of place. They might have a lot of money, but that didn't mean that they actually lived in one of these rich town houses. No, far from it actually. They both preferred simple things rather than the extravagant lifestyle that Bree's adoptive family was used to.

The door opened and what appeared to be a made stood on the other side of the doorframe, "oh, Bree! I haven't seen you in such a long time! How are you dear?" the maid pulled Bree into a hug. She looked to be in her sixties. With white hair decorating her round face, she had wrinkles and laugh lines that showed how tired she was, but her eyes showed something else. They were filled with glee and playfulness, but were also very wise-like.

Bree returned the hug, "It's nice to see you again, Matilda. It has been such a long time," she let go of Matilda and introduced riley and Bella.

"Oh dear! Such young looking people! It is very nice to meet you both," she gestured inside the house, "Come in please."

As the three of them walked in, a woman was walking down the staircase elegantly. Bree tensed at the sight of her while the other two looked at the unknown women curiously, "Well, I see that Bree finally took some time from her busy schedule to come and visit us! I'm afraid you just missed your siblings by a couple of minutes! You should have come earlier. Your father is upstairs in his study."

She finally made it at the bottom of the staircase, "And, who are these people? Matilda, how many times have I told you to not allow strangers in the house!" the woman scolded poor Matilda.

Matilda averted her eyes to the floor then back up to the women, "They came with Bree. They aren't completely strangers if Bree is here with them. They could be trusted."

The woman shook her head and huffed in anger. She said through clench teeth. "I'm Margaret Johnson, Bree's mother, nice to meet you."

She turned to Bree, "Bree would you do me the favor and tell your friends to accompany Matilda to the kitchen? You and I, along with your father, need to have a _private_ talk. Now."

Bree was used to the behavior her mother was giving her. She turned to her friends and nodded at them, hoping they wouldn't protest and just did what she told them to. Bella crossed her arms and scowled but followed Matilda. Riley seemed hesitant but followed the two women to the kitchen, leaving Bree alone to deal with the scary looking dragon.

"You ungrateful child, how dare you show up your face around here after all the horrible things you said to us! We will talk with her father about this. Let's go!"

Margaret stomped her way up the stairs with Bree following her lead. Bree followed her to a dark brown door. On the other side, her adoptive father was sitting on the chair behind his desk. The man didn't even bother looking up. He just gestured them in with one finger. The two women walked forward and sat on the pitch black leather chairs.

"Steven, look who decided to drop by. It has been such a long time, don't you think?"

Steven looked up from the paperwork he was looking at, and was shocked to see Bree sitting across from her. He hadn't particularly liked Bree much after the strong argument they had had.

"Well, isn't this a surprise? I didn't expect to see you until…well, never. Care to explain why you're here?"

Bree took a deep breath, "I came here to apologize. I was just angry. I never meant any of those things I said. I know that you really try hard to be good parents to me, and you are, but it's just that at that moment, I was pressured. And jealous. Your kids had everything. They had great parents and a great life; they always got what they wanted. They received the love they needed and deserved. And I got nothing. I got hit every time I said something or did something wrong. And when I came here, I looked at the way you treated you children, and compared it to how you treated me. It wasn't the same. You were stricter with me. When they told me I was coming here, I imagined a better life. I thought that maybe, I could have another chance to be happy. But you didn't seem to notice that I tried so hard to stand up to your level. Margaret also said that I need to stop being immature and grow up. That night, I was just angry, and I had had enough, so I snapped. I'm sorry." Bree was crying at the end. All of the sadness and rejection she had felt during those years crashed down on her.

Steven stood up and slammed his hands down on his desk, "No matter how hard you try to earn our forgiveness, it'll never work! You are an ungrateful child!" he looked at Margaret in order to know who side she was on.

Margaret had felt her heart clench painfully when Bree said she wanted a second chance, "I am so sorry, Bree. I didn't know that's how you felt. You could have let me know, and I would have given you what you needed."

Steven looked enraged. "Margaret! Don't you side with this pest! She did nothing but ruin our lives the moment she stepped in our home!"

Bree had red eyes and tears streaming down her face, Margaret stood up and faced her husband," Steven, this is our fault. We thought we were doing the wrong thing by being strict with her. Remember? We thought that if were strict with her; then she would know that you don't get everything for free. It's our fault," She turned to Bree,"I am so sorry, muchacha. _Yo no quise aserte daño._ I thought I was doing what was best for you."

Bree stood up and hugged Margaret. Both of them remained embraced in each others arms when Bree spoke, she looked at Margaret "But you said I needed to stop being so immature and grow up."

Margaret sighed; she rubbed Bree's shoulders and sniffled, "That's what mama's do."

"Oh." Bree muttered. She hugged Margaret again and soon Steven joined in the hug.

He embraced them both and held them tightly to his chest, "Just promise us to not run off like that ever again. You have no idea how worried we've been about you. And call us more. We've been receiving fewer phone calls from you." Bree nodded in his chest, "and don't rub your snot on my shirt. I just got it washed, and it's my favorite."

Margaret laughed and Bree gasped in fake hurt. They were all happy with each other again.

They got out of the hug and Bree grabbed hold of their hands, "Well. That's all I came here for. I have to go now. But I promise to come back and visit soon."

Steven nodded and Margaret cocked an eyebrow, "Alright, just promise us you'll use protection when you're with that boy, clear?"

Bree blushed tomato red and Steven let out a belly laugh, "Well, I have to get back to work you two. It was nice seeing you Bree. "

Steven walked back to his desk and picked up a yellow folder while Margaret and Bree walked out the office towards the stairs.

Downstairs riley and Bella were by the front door with Matilda, "Bree! Are you leaving so early? You just got here!"

Bree smiled sheeplessly and hugged her, "Sorry Matilda. But I got to leave. But I promise to come back soon."

Bree let go and hugged Margaret once more. She then turned towards her friends and told them it was time to go. The three of them soon headed out and got into another rental car.

Bree waved sadly at Matilda and Margaret who were at the door, and at Steven who was at the window in his office. She mouthed and "I love you." as the car turned around the corner.

* * *

**Hey! I hoped you like the chapter. It's kind of important in the story since Bree's parents will also help Bella with her "plan".**

**So, leave reviews. I won't update until I get 10 reviews.**

**Also, do you want Bree and Riley to be a couple, or Bree and Diego? (Remember, Diego is Riley's cousin in the story. He's also Bree's mate in the Twilight Saga) You get to chose!**

**Bree and Diego?**

**Or**

**Bree and Riley?**

**Go to my profile and vote on the poll! (He he, that rhymed….)**


	20. Chapter 20 Thoughts

**Sorry for the wait. I came back and was bombarded by millions of exams. **

**Suzanne, I promise to try to make the chapters longer! **

**Chapter inspiration song: Red (I'm going to start naming the chapters by songs if I can't think of anything).**

**Also, I didn't feel like putting up the poll, so you'll just have to tell me in your reviews!**

**How about 12 reviews for this chapter? ;)**

**Who Are They?**

**Chapter 20: Thoughts**

**Third Point of View**

Bella, Bree and Riley were already at the airport. They were waiting for their flight to be announced through the intercom. They each were trapped in their own thoughts. Riley was thinking about why his family was separated. Who had kidnapped him? Why would they have kidnapped him? What kind of business did they want with his family? Riley wanted to find an answer to all these things, but he didn't know where to start. Should he start with his parents or his siblings? Maybe he should start with his cousins. Riley didn't know what to do. He just knew that his was practically dancing with joy at knowing the truth. His parents' hadn't abandoned him. They were just deported. But Riley could live with that. He could get them some papers so they would all be together. He wondered if he could hire someone to find out where his siblings were and to get him his parents' phone numbers. Riley made a mental note to ask Bella if she knew anyone good. Other than that, Riley finally felt relaxed. And it had been a while since he had felt that.

Bree was happy she had fixed the problem she had with her parents. She was finally able to talk to them over the phone without any awkward or uncomfortable silences. She had regretted not going to visit earlier. She had wanted to see her siblings, even if they didn't get along very well. She still would have liked to see them and hug them. Even if that would make things awkward between them. She would miss her parents a lot while she was gone. But at least she would be able to visit them often. Bree's thoughts soon drifted off to the only memories she had of her mother, and she wondered how long her father was going to be in jail if he didn't get the parole. She just hoped he'll stay there for a long time.

Bella was thinking the darkest and most painful thoughts out of the three of them.

She was thinking about Alice and Rosalie. She missed her sisters dearly, but she couldn't go back to them or else they would make excuses for Edward. Bella didn't want any excuses, she knew the truth, and that was enough. Her heart clenched painfully every time she thought about her sisters, why they always took Edward's side. Always. It was like they didn't love her. And even if they thought they were doing the best for her, they couldn't seem to understand her pain. All Bella wanted was for them to understand what she's going trough. And that's what made her angry. They could understand Edward, but not her. They were always taking Edward's side, and never hers. At that, she felt a little resentment.

Then, there was Emmett and Jasper. Bella was pretty sure they had known all along that Bella was going to be hurt by Edward. And they didn't do anything. They didn't give her a warning or anything. No, they just watched peacefully as Edward said he couldn't marry Bella. They were supposed to be her older brothers. They were supposed to protect her from all the bad things. They were supposed to shield her from all the pain and embarrassment. Instead, they _exposed_ her to all of that, and they didn't apologize. Bella wondered if they felt sad, or angry, or _anything_ that would signal they regretted what they did, she wondered if they got nightmares. Even if they did feel bad, it was too late now. She was way in too deep in the plan. And there was no stopping her now. Emmett and Japer were going to get hurt when she got back. She was going to make sure of it.

What Bella didn't find a solution to was; why would Esme and Carlisle keep something like this from her? Weren't they supposed to protect her? They had told Bella she was like a daughter to both of them. Then weren't they supposed to shield her from the pain, just like Emmett and Jasper were?

Bella couldn't believe they had betrayed her like that. And to top it all, Esme had gone to talk to her after Edward told Bella they couldn't get married! She was supposed to be her mother.

Bella felt tears prickling behind her eyelids, but she held them back. She had to be strong. She couldn't show any weakness or else someone else was going to grab on to it and torture her with it.

But she couldn't help but try to find a solution. Esme was her caring, fun, over-protective mother. Esme was the person who chided her when she said "bad words" (as Esme called them). Esme was the one who gave her comforting hugs when Bella needed them. She was the one who gave Bella cookies and milk when she slept over and had nightmares. The one who gave her advice on what to do when Edward did something new or unexpected that Bella had never seen or experienced before. Did Esme just pretend during all of those years? Or did she actually care? If she did care, then why didn't she tell anything to Bella? It just didn't make sense.

And then there was Carlisle. He was the father figure. He was always there when Bella's clumsiness decided to act up again. He was always telling her to be careful when she was walking. He was always there to teach her different things about the wars. He always taught her things he learned when he went on his mini trips the hospital sent him at. He was the one who answered the phone calls many of the boys at school did to ask her out. He was always so gentle and caring with her. Just like Esme was. Did Carlisle also know? If he did, he didn't do anything. He isn't much of a caring father figure Bella thought him to be.

Too bad for Carlisle and Esme. Too bad for Emmett and Japer. Too bad for Alice and Rosalie. But they were all going to get hurt for hurting Bella.

Bella had never felt betrayed in her life. And she figured that's how she was going to get her revenge. She was going to make them all trust her, then, she was going to stab them in the back. They would have never expected it. That way, they could suffer, and fell all the pain Bella felt when they all betrayed her.

Bella nodded to herself, and wicked smile playing on her lips. She couldn't help but feel giddy. She was ready to face them all and stab them in the back.

As for Tanya, she still hadn't figured how she was going to get revenge on her. She didn't know her very well. And she didn't plan on changing that anytime soon. But she wanted to make Tanya suffer also. She just had to find a weak spot and use it to torture her.

"_Passengers with flight 708 to Jacksonville, Florida please head to door 8 in hall C. Passengers with flight 708 to Jacksonville, Florida please head to door 8 in hall C."_

Bella, Bree and Riley all stood up and headed towards hall C. They bags had already been taken care of, so they didn't need to worry about them. Once in hall C, they headed to door number 8 and soon they were on the plane. Riley got seated in the middle with Bella on his left side and Bree on his right side.

Nothing much happened during the flight, just a few flight attendants flirting with Riley and him flirting back. That got Bree very jealous and hurt. She didn't talk at all during the flight and Bella scolded Riley with her eyes. She shook her head at the silliness of the two. Sometimes, they were cute, other times, they were annoying. And this was one of the times when they were annoying, especially Riley. Bella just ignored both of them during the flight and Riley soon got the message and stopped flirting. But that only got him snoring right into Bree's ears. Bree was not very happy. She pushed Riley's head to the other side and Riley started snoring in Bella's ears. Bella just plugged in her earphones on her MP3 and turned up the volume as high as it would go.

**~ Who Are They? ~**

They were now in Jacksonville, Florida staying at The Inn at Mayo Clinic hotel. Bree had been the one to choose the hotel, saying it had a lot of great attractions. While they were in the plane, Bella had been hoping it wasn't a luxurious hotel. She didn't know how to categorize it now. It looked kind of fancy from the outside but not much, but once you went inside, you felt like you were in your own home. It had that cozy feeling. Of course, it was filled with strangers Bella didn't know, but it still felt like home. And it could possibly be a home to the owners.

From the looks of it, Bree and Riley had never seen something look so fancy, but yet so comfortable at the same time. They were enjoying themselves, which Bella was glad of.

The three of them checked in and got going to their own suites. Bella had been thinking about transferring the rest of her money to Riley's account. She also thought it would be nice to buy herself another house in Forks. Except this house had to be in the woods, so she didn't have to bump into Edward or any of them every single time she went out for a walk. The more she thought of it, the more intriguing the idea sounded. She would have to hire some construction workers so they could start working on it already.

Bella thought that maybe, she had enough money left in her account to pay for the house. She could use that money, and then if there was any leftover she would transfer it to Riley's account.

As Bella took a shower, she began thinking; she would have to hire a good construction company to take of the job for her. She would also have to hire an interior design company to decorate her home.

_Her home_, she felt so special. It would belong to _her_. No one else. Sure, she had had her own home in Charlie and Renee's home, but it was never really _hers_, no, it was her parents. She felt happy that she would be able to buy something with her own money.

Once Bella was ready to go to bed, she looked at her baggage lazily and decided to not unpack since they were only going to be staying here for 3 weeks. She fell on her bed with a sigh and tucked herself under the covers, but she couldn't sleep. She was going over trough her plan to try to see if there was anything wrong with it. She didn't want any mistakes made. Satisfied with the results, she began thinking about Riley's family. Surely, the orphan wouldn't have been that cruel to not let Riley talk to his parents at least once, right? They should have let Riley talk to them. What was the damage in that?

And what about Diego and Fred? Did they even know about Riley? If they did, they sure as hell didn't do anything to comfort Riley when he was taken away from his family. They didn't even contact him! But if they didn't know, well, Bella couldn't blame them for anything.

The file had also said Riley had siblings. Did they know how much pain Riley was in? How hard he had to work in order to get the few things that belonged to him? Did they even remember Riley? How old were they when Riley was kidnapped? And hadn't the police at least try to reunite Riley, Henry, and Corina together? What kind of government did they have if they didn't try? It had said Corina was older, but how old? How many years did she have on Riley? If it were more than 3, shouldn't she at least remember Riley and tried to contact him with a phone call or a letter? This just didn't make sense, there had to be something very wrong with the system, or there was someone who wanted Riley's family to suffer. But who could it be? And why? What were the reasons they had in order to cause so much pain to one innocent family? Unless the Biers weren't so innocent, but Bella highly doubted that, there was no possibility someone would want to hurt the Biers. Unless both parts had had some tension between them for a long time. But what would cause them to act back then, and so cruelly?

Bella head was throbbing painfully now, she had been thinking so hard that she hadn't notice the time pass by. It was nearly midnight, and sleep had yet to come. Bella loved to read, but the idiot had forgotten to pack up some books when she was at Charlie's. She regretted that, but not much as how she regretted not punching Edward in the face before leaving Forks.

Bella sighed and wondered what time it was in Seattle. She wanted to her house to be built right away. She was excited, she didn't care if it was the middle of the night or the middle of the day and they were very busy, she just had to contract someone so they can start building the house.

As silently as she could, she got up on the bed and started jumping on it, she couldn't help it. She was very happy and excited. The bouncing made her feel a little light-headed, but she didn't care; she just kept jumping and dancing on the bed, her legs happily doing what she wanted them to do. To be active even if it was the middle of the night. She didn't want anyone to wake up and come kicking her door telling her to stop jumping on the bed, so she sat down, grabbed her phone and went on the internet. She searched for a good construction company and an interior design company so they could start building the house and decorating along. She wanted that house to perfection. A work of art that everyone will admire. Of course, no one would see it but she didn't care.

She made all the adjustments with each company, answering questions and giving telling them she'll pay them when they were finished building. She answered all the questions and answered the questions that were asked. She was warned that it might take a little longer than the average because the building spot was in Forks and in the woods, to which she responded with an, "I don't care how long it'll take, just as long as the house is built in the exact same spot I told you."

She was happy when the women on the other line said that at least it'll take two years to build the house. She didn't care; she wasn't going back to Forks in at least three years, so the house would be empty for a year. But as long as they had a home where they could arrive to, she was happy.

She soon hung up the phone after wishing the lady to have a good day. Finally, she was going to have something that properly belonged to her.

After having jumped and danced on the bed and talked happily with two women from different companies and answering a lot of questions, sleep caught up to her. She happily obliged to what her body wished. She lied down fully on the bed and fell asleep.

Bella wasn't ready for the dream she was going to have. It was one relating to her childhood. It wasn't even relating to her childhood, it was her childhood. Right at one of the turning points in her life.

**Flashback**

**Bella's Point of View**

As I walked into the cafeteria, I spot Rose and Alice on a table in the corner, so I go over to the line to get food. While waiting in the line, I turn around to see Edward Cullen standing there. _Oh god, bring on the teasing._

"Smella." he sneered.

"Cullen." I practically growled back. I turned around, only then to be hit on the back of my head. _Ouch._ And that's when I heard the voice over the speaker phones.

"Can Bella, Alice and Rosalie Swan please report to the headmistress office immediately. I repeat, can Bella, Alice and Rosalie Swan please report to the headmistress office immediately."

I shared worried glances with my sisters and then we all ran from the cafeteria and towards Mrs. Greene's office, the Headmistress. We knocked and looked at each other. My sisters' faces mirrored mine. They looked shocked, scared, worried and afraid. We had never been called here before.

"Come in!" Miss shouted from the other side. Rosalie opened the door and stepped inside, with me and Alice following. Mrs. Greene gave us a sympathetic look. _Oh god, what was happening? _Was all I could think.

"I'm so sorry girls, but your parents have been in a car accident." She paused for a moment, "And I'm afraid they didn't survive."

**End of Flashback**

**Third Point of View**

Bella bolted up straightly. Her shirt was drenched with sweat and some loose strands of her hair were stuck on her forehead. There was a bead of sweat rolling down the left side of her face. Bella had never felt so much pain in her life. The pain she had felt when Edward left her was just the exact same pain she had felt when they told her here parents had died. She had been scared. She had always relied on Charlie and Renee. She didn't know what to do without them. Renee was the one who served them breakfast; she was the one who had driven them to school. If Bella had known that that morning was the last time to see both of them, she would have given them a hug a kiss, and told them how much she had loved them.

But why had she dreamed of this now? Shouldn't she have dreamt this when she was younger? She just didn't understand. And the pain she had felt back then when she found out about the accident, she had felt it again. Bella knew she wasn't delusional, she had felt that pain again. Just as agonizing as when Edward left her.

Was it some kind of warning? Was she going to feel the same pain she felt if she continues with the plan? Was her plan going to be ruined? Bella was getting antsy. She didn't have a good feeling about it.

It was still dark outside and Bella wondered how long she had slept. Maybe three or four hours? Turning her head to left and reaching out, she grabbed her phone and checked the time. 4:47.

She sighed; she knew she wasn't going to be able to fall asleep again. Not with that antsy felling.

Knowing she was going to have some money left over, even if it were just a few thousand, she went on the computer and found her bank service. She was able to see that both companies had already charged her, so she didn't have much money left.

_They're fast._ She thought. Transferring the left over money to Riley's account, she felt like a burden had been taken off her shoulders. She was glad her family wouldn't be able to track her down anymore. But they would still be able to see that she had transferred her money into Riley's account. Bella had just realized that. Now, she had to keep her account open and add a few hundred dollars every now and then. Being a model and criminologist did have its upsides, but it also had its downsides. If she modeled, then her "family" would know where she was. And Bella didn't want that.

**(A/N: I know that earlier in the story Bella had said she had only majored in criminology, but look at the summary people! It says she's a model, so I'm going to make her a model. Also, I'm going to edit the chapters because the chapters I've written are crap. I keep forgetting to add some information that I have to tell you in later chapters. *Sigh* I'm a horrible write, I know, but please bear with me. See! I'm even a more horrible author for writing this in the middle of the story! Grrrr!)**

**~Meanwhile in Bree's hotel room~**

Terrified. Petrified. Horrified. They all meant scared, right? Because, honestly, even if you were adding all of those up at the same time, they wouldn't match how she felt. She knew her father was going to be let out of jail soon. He was going to be on parole. Bree still couldn't believe they had let him out so early. He had beaten her mother and killed her, and he had beaten her. Even if he wasn't entirely free, he was still going to be out on public, possibly endangering many human lives. Couldn't they have left him without a parole for a few more years? She couldn't believe it. He might not come after Bree, but still, who knows what he could do? Who knows what's going on in his sick mind?

What if he found out where she was? Oh god! She was going to have a heart attack. Why did god do this to her, she knew she had done some bad things in the past, like runaway and steal food, but she had to in order to survive. Hopefully, she wouldn't have to see him at all.

All Bree wanted to have was a nice ordinary life filled with some drama. And helping Bella get her revenge was already very dramatic, it could last her a whole lifetime! She was determined to get a nice life, with a good-paying job and possibly have a family of her own. She was very determined.

She stopped her train of thoughts, Bella was in pain, and so was Riley, and here she was thinking about having a good job and a family, when she already had one! Jeez, she sure was selfish.

But she was very curious as to what Bella's family looked like, and what reasons they had to hide something so important from Bella. It must have been a very good reason, because Bree didn't think they were bad people. At least not how Bella had painted them. But that Tanya chick, hmm, she sure sounded like a handful. And Edward, a player, she had seen what players were like in TV, but never in real life, how had Bella fallen in love with him? They had been enemies in the past, with the whole bullying and such.

She was really excited to meet them, even if they wouldn't know her, but slowly she'll earn their trust. And then she'd have to break it because she didn't want to betray Bella.

Bree groaned. _Ugh, why does Bella's life have to be so dramatic? And she's barely 22!_

Changing her train of thoughts as quickly as she had before, she started thinking about Riley. His hair, his eyes, and then his problems. Oh boy, he had the second easiest problems out of the three of them. Well, kind of. Bree wanted to help Riley find his siblings, and she was pretty sure Bella wanted to help too. She would have to go to Bella so they could make a plan and find Riley's family, at least his siblings and cousins. His parents were going to be a little harder to find since they were in México.

But they were going to do it, they were going to make Riley happy, and then they were going to make Bella happy.

**~ Who Are They? ~**

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I tried to make it as long as I could. Now as you read, you saw that there was no interaction between the characters. It was kind of just a filler chapter. I wanted you to know what each character was thinking, even if we didn't hear much from Riley.**

**And remember, review! Leave at least 12 reviews and I'll update.**


End file.
